Sakura Girl
by Sakuranbo-hime
Summary: It's the first of April and it's time when students begin their high school year in Gintama High. Who knows what this new school year will hold? Latest chapter summary: It's finally flower viewing time! For this story, the readers get to choose who ends up with who!
1. New Beginnings

**Here's my attempt to write an alternate universe of Gintama, set in modern Tokyo.**

**This story follows Gintoki's class and their three years at high school featuring references from animes, dramas, character birthdays, national holidays, and annual school events.**

**There's a poll on my profile which can affect the ending of this story - the one who Kagura ends up with (not necessarily in romantic terms). The options are Gintoki, Sougo, Shinpachi and two as a surprise unless you look at the poll.**

**I sincerely hope you enjoy the prologue of ****_Sakura Girl_****! =^ｪ^=**

**Note: For every chapter, there will be a playlist of songs which portray emotions and ideas that emulate the character's thoughts as well as creating the suitable atmosphere e.g. an upbeat song to represent the happy occasion. Look up all the songs on YouTube! I guarantee that you'll like them.**

**1. Kagrra****_ - Shigatsu Tsuitachi_**** (The First of April)  
2. NEWS - ****_Sakura Girl_****  
3. Ikimonogakari - ****_Hana wa Sakura, Kimi wa Utsukushi_**** (The Flowers are Cherry Blossoms, You are Beautiful)  
4. Hikita Kaori - ****_Te no Naka no Eien_**** (The Eternity inside My Hands) - From the anime ****_Hatenkō Yūgi_****  
5. Kanon - ****_Brand New Breeze_**** - From the anime ****_La Corda d'Oro_****  
6. Shimokawa Mikuni - ****_Tomorrow _****- From the anime ****_Full Metal Panic!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or any of its characters.**

**Now, I just have one question before you begin reading. Why so serious? I want to see a smile on your face!**

* * *

**Prologue: New Beginnings (what's with this cliché title?)**

* * *

Monday 1st of April – 08:45AM _**(Shigatsu Tsuitachi)**_

* * *

"Welcome all new students to Gintama High. I hope that you all had a wonderful break and are now prepared to graduate from junior high school to senior high school. I am Otose, the headmaster of Gintama High. Spring is a time in the year when life begins anew and is the perfect time to experience new-"

While the students stood under the balmy sun to watch the speech, a butter-faced cat-eared woman who stood beside the aged headmaster whispered with an uneven accentuation "OtoSE-san, a cigaRettE is in yoUR haIR."

Otose looked at the school nurse incredulously. "Huh?"

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

"AHHHH! GET IT OUT CATHERINE!" Orochimaru, no, Otose cried out like a hissing snake.

Students and even the teachers began laughing at the sight of their headmaster running around, oblivious to the fact that the cigarette was not even lit. Once Catherine had removed it and pressed 'Play' on the tape recorder, the headmaster had continued lip-synching, acting as if nothing happened.

"-experiences. Now, I would like to inform you of our school's rules, conditions and curriculum.

First of all, this school will not care if you are an Amanto or not. The only identity I care about, the only one this school will recognize, is your individual identity – your personality, your intellect, and your compassion.

Secondly, the teachers will do their very best to support you with your studies and make sure you will be able to get into any university you want or get the qualifications to do your dream job.

Furthermore, we offer a diverse range of clubs which can transport you to the wonders and glories of astronomy, badminton, baseball, basketball, flower arrangements, music, swimming, tea ceremonies, tennis, and many more. If any of you first years want to join or create a club, ask your senior or homeroom teacher.

Finally, no obscene language will be tolerated anywhere on this school's property whether in class, in the hallways or at school festivals and events.

We will now introduce you to your homeroom teachers."

* * *

As the elegant cherry blossom petals fell from the trees and danced around the students and teachers who applauded the inept principal who had pre-recorded the speech, the first-years began to think about what kind of school life they would like to have.

However, there was one schoolgirl who saw someone staring at her. Although, it felt more like that someone was _stalking _her.

Turning to her childhood companion, she whispered "Hey Kyuu-chan, don't you think that teacher over there is looking at me strangely?"

Her eye-patched friend became flustered. "Oh, I mistakenly thought it was a gorilla trying to..."

"Oh, on second thought, you might be right Kyuu-chan." She looked again and was definitely sure that creature was not a human being.

Breathing in and exhaling, Kyuubei mustered up the courage to act strong and reassured the person she loved. "Don't worry Tae-chan, I'll protect you."

Smiling at the declaration, Tae hugged her. "Thank you Kyuu-chan."

While the usual stoic Yagyuu's face was as red as a tomato, appearing from behind was her most dedicated servant with light beige hair who had heard their conversion.

"And I will protect you Waka!"

Glaring at him, she commanded "Silence Ayumu. Go back to Yagyuu 100%."

Feeling sad that his love interest did not think he was able to protect her, he decided to bring up _that _to cheer her up.

He said cheerfully "Waka, how about you and your friend put on this Gothic Loli-AHHH!"

* * *

A man with short, black hair and gun-metal blue eyes stared at his commander, puzzled. "Kondo-san, what are you doing?"

Kondo grinned and pointed at a girl with her brown hair in a ponytail. "Toushi! Look! There's a really cute girl over there!"

Hijikata sighed while scratching head. "Girl? All I see is a female gorill-AHHHHHH! What the **** are you doing Sougo?!" He turned around to see that aggravating smirk on his frenemy while rubbing his kicked spine.

"Now, now Hijikata-san, as the vice-commander, it is essential to have impressive reflexes therefore I'm testing you." Sougo deadpanned.

"You ******* Sougo! Wanna fight?"

Putting his fists up, Hijikata practised punching and dodging until a mundane anpan-loving spy interrupted. "Wahh Hijikata-san, Okita-san! Now is not the time to be fighting! Remember our mission given to us by Matsudaira-san?"

The three men were silent.

"YOU ALL FORGOT?"

The vice commander's eye began twitching. "Oi Yamazaki! Quit your whining and just remind us before I- AHHHHHHH! SOUGO!"

"Before I execute Hijikata-san."

Yamazaki cleared his throat and mundanely stated "The Shinsengumi have discovered that the most wanted Jouishishi groups with Katsura Kotarou and Takasugi Shinsuke as the leaders are attending this school. So in order to stop them, Matsudaira-san has appointed us to be the ones to disguise ourselves as first-years."

The belligerent chain smoker sighed while grumbling. "Damn that old perverted man. We look nothing like first-years."

"Don't worry Hijikata-san; Matsudaira-san took care of all the details since he works here as a teacher and as long as we wear the uniform, no one can say anything!" Yamazaki said with a smile on his face.

Feeling a bit shy and self-conscious, Kondo shuffled his feet and fiddled with his fingers before calling out "Um, Yamazaki-kun?"

Faithfully, the spy of Shinsengumi beamed and responded "Yes, Kondo-san?"

"Why am I a teacher and not a student?"

"…"

* * *

The girls wore traditional sailor outfits that consisted of a white blouse with a red sailor-collar attached and a blue pleated skirt while boys wore a black gakuran which was a stiff-collar jacket. Both had a school badge and a name tag on the uniform.

Of course, there were students who didn't follow the school uniform rules but hopefully that shouldn't affect anyone's learning.

"Shinsuke, are you sure we can wear this-de gozaru?" a tall man with teal hair who obviously did not look like fourteen, questioned while playing the shamisen.

Annoyed by the fact that his right hand man had asked the same question for a billion times, the 170cm eye patch wearing leader retorted "Bansai, we're delinquents. I just want to destroy. I don't care about uniforms. Unlike others."

Shinsuke looked behind him and glared at the non-fighting member of the group.

Unaware of his leader's glare, the oldest member passionately said "Many high school girls in their prime find the gakuran a stylish high school uniform and fall for boys who wear them!"

A girl with blonde hair tied in a side ponytail crossed her arms and remarked "There you go again Takechi-senpai. Just shut up with your lolicon fetishes."

Grunting, Takechi stated "I am not a lolicon, I am a feminist."

"Hmph. Anyway, Shinsuke-kun, anything you wear looks good!" She squealed.

As the group of delinquents walked away, Shinsuke stopped and turned to a deaf shamisen playing ronin, a lolicon in denial and the most irritating ***** he has ever met.

"Does everyone know why we are here?"

"To relive our high school life-de gozaru?"

"To see high school girls in their peak?"

"To pretend we're in high school, fall in love and get married?"

Heaving a sigh, the person in charge finally said "To destroy Zura and Gintoki."

* * *

Meanwhile, among the crowd, a man with silver, permed hair breathed out his lollipop while feeling frustrated having to spend yet another year with a bunch of brats. Although, this class will be the last class he'll have since he'll have earned enough money to pay off his rent to the headmaster.

His friend and colleague, an attractive and busty blonde, smoked a kiseru beside him and wondered if any girls were interested in her second line of work as well as worrying about the new students.

"Gintoki, I heard this year, a lot of Jouishishi gangs are comin' to this school."

"Huh? Don't be bothered about that. Zura will deal with them. I'm just disappointed that there are no developed girls."

"Oh, Hinowa-sama will be so let down… Oi! You pervert! Think I'll let you watch girls while I'm here?"

Whilst the flaxen female punched the lights out of the good-for-nothing perm, walking towards them was a man in his twenties with long raven hair, wearing a blue kimono while his hands were tucked under his sleeves.

Running away from the History teacher, the perm went towards him. "Yo Zura! How's your gang?"

"Zura ja nai! Katsura da!"

He then performed an uppercut on the silver haired teacher.

"**** Zura!"

Seeing the person with silky hair, Tsukuyo went up to him and glanced at the person's figure. "You're kinda good-lookin'. Wanna join the Hyakka?"

Raising his hand to decline, Katsura shook his head. "I am sorry madam; I have already committed to cross-dressing as Zurako at the Kamakko Club. But Gintoki, enough is enough. How long are you intending to make me wait? Why won't you join my group? Lend me the strength of the fearsome White-"

Out of the blue, the foolish Astronomy teacher placed a hand on the impatient Japanese Literature teacher's shoulder. "Ahahahah. What's going on Zura, Kintoki?"

Katsura immediately said his catchphrase as Gintoki yelled "Tatsuma, you *******. It's Gintoki!" while punching Sakamoto's head.

Even though blood dripped down from Sakamoto's forehead, he still laughed as he said seriously "Kintoki, let's keep it PG."

* * *

In the headmaster's office was the headmaster looking through the list of classes with their assigned teacher for tomorrow.

During the first fifty minutes will be Contemporary Science with Sakata-sensei for 1A, Creative Writing with Katsura-sensei for 1B, Art with Saigou-sensei for 1C, World History with Tsukuyo-sensei for 1D and Astronomy with Sakamoto-sensei for 1Z.

Next in the second period will be Chemistry with Hattori-sensei for 1A, P.E Boys with Matsudaira-sensei and P.E Girls with Mutsu-sensei for 1B, Amanto / English / French / Japanese / German / Italian with Hata-sensei and Jii-sensei for 1C, Japanese Literature with Katsura-sensei for 1D and Japanese History with Tsukuyo-sensei for 1Z.

For the third lesson after recess will be World History with Tsukuyo-sensei for 1A, Economics with Hasegawa-sensei for 1B, Geometry with Jirochou-sensei for 1C, P.E Boys with Matsudaira-sensei and P.E Girls with Mutsu-sensei for 1D and Japanese Literature with Katsura-sensei for 1Z.

Then, during fourth period, it will be Amanto / English / French / Japanese / German / Italian with Idiot Prince... oops, Hata-sensei for 1A, Business Studies with MADAO... Hasegawa-sensei for 1B, Algebra with Jirochou-sensei for 1C, Physics with Hattori-sensei for 1D and P.E Boys with Matsudaira-sensei and P.E Girls with Mutsu-sensei for 1Z.

SO COMPLICATED. And, there's also the second and third-years timetables to look at!

"Ugh. Why did I even become a headmaster?" Otose grumbled.

"I wanted to give children education. That should be the ideal answer."

Otose then thought about yesterday when Gintoki had mentioned that the class he'll have will be the last one. Skimming through the the list of students, she saw:

Girls (14)

Name: Kijima Matako  
Age: 16  
DOB: 8 January  
Zodiac: Capricorn  
Height: 165 cm (5'4)  
Weight: 48 kg

Name: Tama  
Age: 16  
DOB: 23 February  
Zodiac: Pisces  
Height: 166 cm (5'5 ½)  
Weight: 121 kg

Name: Yagyuu Kyuubei  
Age: 16  
DOB: 20 April  
Zodiac: Taurus  
Height: 157 cm (5'2)  
Weight: 45 kg

Name: Tatsumi  
Age: 16  
DOB: May 6  
Zodiac: Taurus  
Height: 165 cm (5'4)  
Weight: 54kg

Name: Ane  
Age: 16  
DOB: 1 June  
Zodiac: Gemini  
Height: 170 cm (5'7)  
Weight: 55 kg

Name: Mone  
Age: 16  
DOB: 1 June  
Zodiac: Gemini  
Height: 169 cm (5'6)  
Weight: 56 kg

Name: Sarutobi Ayame  
Age: 16  
DOB: 2 June  
Zodiac: Gemini  
Height: 169 cm (5'6)  
Weight: 52 kg

Name: Oryou  
Age: 16  
DOB: 7 June  
Zodiac: Gemini  
Height: 168 cm (5'6)  
Weight: 52 kg

Name: Matsudaira Kuriko  
Age: 16  
DOB: 4 September  
Zodiac: Virgo  
Height: 161 cm (5'3)  
Weight: 48 kg

Name: Murata Tetsuko  
Age: 16  
DOB: 8 September  
Zodiac: Virgo  
Height: 161 cm (5'3)  
Weight: 50 kg

Name: Shimura Tae  
Age: 16  
DOB: 31 October  
Zodiac: Scorpio  
Height: 168 cm (5'6)  
Weight: 49 kg

Name: Hanako  
Age: 15  
DOB: 21 June  
Zodiac: Cancer  
Height: 160 cm (5'3)  
Weight: 49 kg

Name: Kimiko  
Age: 15  
DOB: 6 August  
Zodiac: Leo  
Height: 158 cm (5'2)  
Weight: 70 kg

Name: Kagura  
Age: 15  
DOB: 3 November  
Zodiac: Scorpio  
Height: 155 cm (5'1)  
Weight: 40 kg

Boys (14)

Name: Ayumu Tojou  
Age: 16  
DOB: 14 January  
Zodiac: Capricorn  
Height: 178 cm (5'10)  
Weight: 66 kg

Name: Yamazaki Sagaru  
Age: 16  
DOB: 6 February  
Zodiac: Aquarius  
Height: 169 cm (5'6)  
Weight: 58 kg

Name: Minamito Sui  
Age: 16  
DOB: 31 March  
Zodiac: Aries  
Height: 173 cm (5'8)  
Weight: 63 kg

Name: Kitaooji Itsuki  
Age: 16  
DOB: 3 May  
Zodiac: Taurus  
Height: 175 cm (5'8)  
Weight: 65 kg

Name: Hijikata Toshiro  
Age: 16  
DOB**:** 5 May  
Zodiac: Taurus  
Height: 177 cm (5'9)  
Weight: 64 kg

Name: Kawakami Bansai  
Age: 16  
DOB: 20 May  
Zodiac: Taurus  
Height: 179 cm (5'10)  
Weight: 67 kg

Name: Amachi Hideaki  
Age: 16  
DOB: 25 May  
Zodiac: Taurus  
Height: 213 cm (7'0)  
Weight: 230 kg

Name: Okita Sougo  
Age: 16  
DOB: 8 July  
Zodiac: Cancer  
Height: 170 cm (5'6)  
Weight: 58 kg

Name: Takasugi Shinsuke  
Age: 16  
DOB: 10 August  
Zodiac: Leo  
Height: 170 cm (5'6)  
Weight: 60 kg

Name: Shimura Shinpachi  
Age: 16  
DOB: 12 August  
Zodiac: Leo  
Height: 166 cm (5'5)  
Weight: 55 kg

Name: Nishino Tsukamu  
Age: 16  
DOB: 16 September  
Zodiac: Virgo  
Height: 208 cm (6'9)  
Weight: 113 kg

Name: Hedoro  
Age: 16  
DOB: 19 September  
Zodiac: Virgo  
Height: 203 cm (6'7)  
Weight: 140 kg

Name: Kyoshiro Honjo  
Age: 16  
DOB: 23 September  
Zodiac: Libra  
Height: 177 cm (5'9)  
Weight: 55 kg

Name: Henpeita Takechi  
Age: 16  
DOB: 27 September  
Zodiac: Libra  
Height: 178 cm (5'10)  
Weight: 68 kg

Otose had doubted that some of the ages of the students were true but she didn't really care. As long as they got good grades which increased the school performance and reputation which would increase the school budget from the government, she'll be content.

Ah. She remembered that she had to ask the school president to choose class representatives from each class for the first years. He probably would have known to do so anyway.

Anyway, who knows what this new school year will hold? Hopefully, it would be filled with laughter, tears, opportunities, and lastly, weird stuff…

* * *

Tuesday 2nd of April – 08:04AM _**(Sakura Girl)**_

* * *

My name is Kagura. A high school girl in the spring of youth. The rest of Kabuki-Chou is excited about the New Year and love and whatever, but that doesn't matter to me! I'm an energetic girl only interested in eating!

"Kagura-chan, have a wonderful first day at school! Take care!"

"Bye Mami!"

I left home and waved back to Mami.

Mami never told me but I know she regularly visits the hospital for check-ups.

I don't really understand how we continue to get by but Mami tells me not to worry since Papi works and earns tons of cash. But, how does she know he isn't doing something illegal? We haven't seen him for years. Just what is Papi doing?!

I wish I knew where Papi is so I can beat the hell out of him...

Grr, I should just forget about Papi and concentrate on going to school.

You see, I have Katsura-sensei as my homeroom and Japanese Literature teacher. I have to say. He is relatively dense. Yesterday, I met him and it was a pretty bizarre encounter.

Adorning mysterious dark brown orbs and silky raven tresses, he may be good-looking but he is definitely eccentric – he wore a blue kimono with a yellow sash as if he was a samurai.

I've heard he's wanted by the Shinsengumi, a tax-robbing police force, so he usually uses disguises to hide from them. How did he even get to be a teacher in the first place?

Although he has a lack of common sense, other teachers described him as a charismatic leader of the Katsura Fraction and commands great respect from his followers. But, doesn't that make him a terrorist or something if he's the leader of a Fraction?! I hope I won't get on his bad side…

But, maybe we'll get along since he likes nmaibo and I like sukonbu, we both like dogs and cats although he likes the paw pads of them the most and we like imagining long, dramatic stories.

Compared to the other classes, I have to be first to his class. Japanese Literature is my priority in life. I aspire to become either a famous worldwide actress or a famous worldwide author.

Here's a sample of one of my stories but I'm thinking on making it a trading card game proposal to Bandai Namco called 'Record of Light and Dark: Fakinaway'.

* * *

Balmung Fezalion. Also known as the Black Wind. Captain of the Fakinaway Dark Knights.

He is normally a composed person, but when his comrades are in trouble, he loses sight of his surroundings and goes berserk. A minus.

His dreaded enemy, the Demon Emperor Runny Diarrhea, is his father.

A third eye appears on his forehead when his true powers awaken.

Later became the Brutal Emperor Kaiser Fakinaway.

His ultimate attack is Dark Fakinaway. It only works when his third eye is open.

Hell Fakinaway. It only works when it's that time.

Isaac Schneider. Also known as the Prince of Light. Balmung's younger twin brother.

While his brother was abandoned at young age, Isaac was able to live in comfort.

He realizes his father's dark intentions and achieves peace with Balmung after the Ragnarok Shepherd War. Then they form a band, which is now known as B'z.

Special Card Ability. Bad communication. Return all opponents' attack cards to their hands. My selfish love won't let met me hurt you. My selfish love destroys all cards that aren't Matsumoto.

This age of chaos begins with what is later known as the Ragnarok Shepherd War.

"You have done well to make it here, my son… Balmung Fezalion! No, I should call you the Black Wind now."

"Demon Emperor Runny Diarrhea! It all ends today! I will avenge my dark knights! Right now! I will put everything I have into this strike! Ultimate Attack! Hell Fakinaway!"

EXPLOSION.

"What on earth?"

"You never realized that the powers of darkness I granted you could never be used to defeat darkness? Though the outcome may have been different if you had powers of light. AHH HAA HAA."

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Y-You are… The Prince of Light! Isaac Schneider!"

"Balmung, we will talk later. Right now, we must focus on defeating him."

"Hmph, don't expect me to thank you."

"Nii-san… Let's do this!

"Hey, hey give me your body, no, no, that's all I need. Kiss on my lips to shut it up!"

"Don't touch me! Hey, hey I don't anything!"

"Any more about me, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! Bad communication!"

Then they form a band, which is now known as B'z.

The End

* * *

So… what do you think? Pretty amazing right?

But, besides Japanese Literature, I suppose I have to be constantly first to any class, ignoring the amount of slow, sluggish students in front of me, blocking my path.

I wouldn't say that I want to be a goody-two-shoes, but I want people consider me as an obnoxious teacher's pet; I've heard that if teachers like you, they give you good marks! And with good marks, I can become famous and rich and then Mami and I won't have to depend on Papi!

However, given that we're starting a new year in senior high school, it's likely that there will be lots of competitive students who have the same thinking as me. Bring it on! I won't let anyone get in my way of getting the grades I want.

Therefore, to gain an advantage over them, I've made a plan:

Step 1: Stay behind in classes to collect papers students leave on floor if there are any

Step 2: Stack up any chairs that were 'unstacked' at the end of the day

Step 3: Kiss up to the teachers by cleaning their desk

Step 4: On special occasions such as birthdays, festivals and Christmas, give hand-made cards and particular presents to anyone I consider as useful in helping me get the best marks!

I swear, this plan is pure gold! - it worked for Anego in middle school. ｡◕‿◕｡

Well, now that I've got everything under control, I noticed that the blossom trees were really sweet and stunning to look at. Promenading down the streets, all I could smell was the lovely scent of the cherry blossoms and see the petals twirl above me, guiding me to school.

Taking a deep breath, I began singing one of my favourite folk songs, 'Sakura Sakura'.

"Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms, In fields and villages As far as you can see. Is it a mist, or clouds? Fragrant in the morning sun, Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms, Flowers in full bloom.

Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms, Across the spring sky, As far as you can see. Is it a mist, or clouds? Fragrant in the air. Come now, come now, Let's look, at last!"

Ah~ nothing beats singing in springtime! I can't wait to eat lunch-aru!

* * *

Tuesday 2nd of April – 08:23AM

* * *

Once at school, I placed my shoes in a small locker and plopped on the school slippers. Walking through the hallways, I felt excited but also uneasy. Today is a new day. A new beginning. It's all happening so fast.

As I entered Zura's class, I saw Zura currently wiping the blackboard with a sponge soaked in lemon oil and vinegar while wearing a space pirate costume.

"Ah, Leader! Good morning."

Did my homeroom teacher just call me leader? Does that mean I'm the class representative or something? Yosh, my plan of arriving early to class is working! If I keep this up, I might be able to become school president and get all the sukonbu I want! Mwahaha!

I waved with a grin and replied "Morning Katsura-sensei-aru!"

"Are you looking forward to your new high school year in Gintama High?"

"I-"

"She sure is, aren't you China?" Hearing a deadpanned voice interrupt me, I turned around to see...

"Morning Okita-kun. Thank you for answering Leader's question."

Sadist.

"No problem teach." I felt electrifying arms around my shoulders, leading me towards the back of the class.

"Did you miss me China? I missed you..."

Meet Okita Sougo. The notorious sadist and first division captain of Shinsengumi despite being only a teenager. Sporting flaxen hair and captivating crimson eyes, this idiot who is three to four years older, has been constantly chasing me. Wanna know why? ;)

I accidentally vomited bean curd on him.

Ahh~ I remember that day so well.

It makes me spurt strawberry milk from my nose every time I think about it.

* * *

_Tuesday 23rd of September – 10:34AM __**(Hana wa Sakura Kimi wa Utsukushi)**_

* * *

_It was a bitter and chilly morning. _

_The secluded sun was rising from the east. _

_Wondering why I'm being so melodramatic? _

_Maybe because it was such a melodramatic day._

_September 23rd is Autumnal Equinox Day, a national holiday. It's a day not just to mark the changing of seasons but also to pay our respects to our deceased parents, grandparents, and other family members._

_On this day, the sun rises exactly in the east and sets exactly in the west, and day and night become the same length. From this day on, days begin getting shorter than nights in the Northern Hemisphere. This period has been traditionally called 'higan' and there's a saying that goes "both the heat and cold end with higan." _

_Higan lasts for seven days - beginning three days prior to the equinox and ending three days after it. It occurs twice a year, once when the blustery winter temperatures give way to spring and again when the heat subsides and the cool, crisp air of autumn arrives. Higan means the "other side of the river of death." This side of the river is the world where we live, and the other side is the realm where the souls of those who have passed away dwell. To pray for the peace of deceased ancestors, visits are made to the family grave. In July or August depending on the region is when 'bon' occurs which is the time when the souls of our ancestors come to visit us. _

_On higan, it's our turn to visit them. Visiting the family grave usually means cleaning the tombstone, offering flowers and food, burning incense sticks, and praying. _

_Anyway, on this depressing day, I was strolling around town. _

_Seeing the same scenery. _

_Meeting the same people._

_As I was sauntering, a cat emerged from the window. I knew it was a female short hair tortoiseshell cat, being a cat lover and all but for some reason, she was staring right at me and it seemed like she wanted to pounce on me. With that in mind, I started to walk faster. I looked back. She was following me. _

_I slowed down and began to think how cute the cat was. And when I looked back, she went into an alleyway which I passed while walking fast. How silly of me to think she wanted to murder me._

_Although, I have always been kind of superstitious and after seeing that black cat, I couldn't help but feel something good was going to happen._

_Around 11, I was feeling a bit hungry so I made my way to the food market._

_Looking at the different dishes they were offering, bean curd seemed like the best option. You don't even want to hear what else they were serving._

"_Um, ojii-san, can I have some MADAO aka Mazui Dashi to Oage-aru?"_

"_Coming up ojou-chan."_

"_Oh, you're another MADAO-aru."_

_Meet MADAO. MADAO is a creature with a beard and sunglasses and sits in the park all day ever since he got sacked. But, MADAO could actually stand for anything._

_For me, it can stand for Maru de Dame na Ossan (Totally hopeless middle-aged man). Anego says it stands for Matomo ni Dakaretakunai Otoko (Men no one wants to date_).

_"Kagura-chan!"_

_I turned my head around to see Anego. _

"_Yo Anego!"_

_Oh, I forgot to introduce you to Anego. I don't remember how we met but I absolutely respect Anego! She can beat up anybody and still maintain a calm demeanour!_

_I'm not supposed to tell you this since students aren't allowed to work but she works at 'Snack Smile' as a cabaret hostess to keep her family dojo Koudoukan going. Isn't that amazing?_

_She wears a pink yukata with red flowers on it and like me, she's flat-chested. But, I'm younger so maybe one day, I'll get big ***** like Sa-chan! (Sa-chan is an assassin, but also has a part-time job in the Kunoichi Kafé where she works as a waitress)_

"_Are you going to visit your relatives Kagura-chan?"_

"_Mmmm, I think all my grandparents, uncles and aunts are somewhere in space so my family only consists of me, Mami and Papi but I haven't seen Papi in a long time-aru…"_

"_I'm sure he's safe and working hard to support you and your Mami. My father passed away so I have to look after my younger brother."_

"_I have a brother too but Mami doesn't like it when we talk about him-aru. I think she's hiding something from me."_

"_Oh Kagura-chan, I'm sure your mother is just waiting to tell you when you're old enough."_

_We continued talking about our families and then we parted when Anego went to visit her father's grave._

_I then realized I forgot about the bean curd I bought from MADAO. _

_Eating it all in one go, my tummy suddenly felt bad. It was as if a vindictive, vicious virus had entered my body and began sparring with my stomach. _

_Ahh… Fight Kagura's stomach! Beat up the infection!_

"_*************!"_

_***** flew everywhere. Luckily, there was no one in front of me- OH UH. Quick Kagura, hide!_

_There were two people wearing a Shinsengumi uniform. I've heard many rumours about Shinsengumi, including one that described them as a police force that would abuse innocent babies. However, the sight of them now with ***** all over their clothes, it looks like those babies got revenge. _

_One of them had caramel-coloured hair and he said "Ah, where did all this ***** come from? Hijikata-san, is this your mayo *****?"_

_The person who he was talking to shouted out _"_Oi, I would never ***** mayo!"_

_"Now, now. If this isn't your *****, then it must be that girl behind that lamppost wearing a red Chinese cheongsam."_

_Eh! Did he just refer to me?! What should I do?! Hold on; let's keep listening to their conversation otherwise if I run now, they'll totally suspect me._

_"Hold on Sougo, what makes you think she did it?"_

_His name is Sougo? Isn't that the name of a department store chain? Oh wait, that's Sogo..._

_"If you think which I don't think you do, you'd see she's holding an umbrella. And it's not raining. See Hijikata? You're such an idiot_~_."_

_"YOU'RE THE IDIOT! WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THE *****?"_

_"Oi, China Girl!" _

_I opened my eyes to see that cuckoo clock freak was actually talking to me! As I watched him stride towards me, I could feel my heart pounding, on the verge of bursting. _

_I unconsciously grasped the lamppost, never letting go. _

_He was finally in front of me and pointed to my cheek. "What's that on your face?" _

_Eh? Touching my face, I saw one of the red beans from the bean curd got stuck on my face. _

"_Oh, this is from the *****-aru." _

_Oops._

_The whole world stopped around us, everything going into slow motion. The psychic maniac lifted an eyebrow before wearing a daunting smirk akin to the Joker, scaring the life out of me._

_"I haven't seen you around." _

_The response was spoken in a tone I never heard. It was silky like a visual kei singer's voice and calm like the gentle flow of the river._

_I felt myself blush at the sight of his face; his eyes looked like they were closed due to his lean cheekbones inclining upwards and a genuine smile appeared on his face._

"_You're one of those illegal Amanto immigrants aren't you? Hijikata, can I arrest her for ruining a Shinsengumi captain's uniform and illegally staying in Kabuki-Chou?"_

"_Oi, that's no way to treat a lady! You *******!"_

_I pulled out the lamppost and began attacking him with kicks and punches I saw in the movies. Surprisingly, he kept up and even pushed me back a few times._

"_Oh, how interesting. You're able to keep up with me, Okita Sougo, the vice-commander of Shinsengumi."_

"_OI, I'M THE VICE COMMANDER SOUGO!"_

"_I think we'll meet again China. By the way, are you an M or S?"_

_FML._

* * *

But the question is what the hell is he doing in my class if he is 18-years-old?

Shaking my head in a disapproving manner, I scolded him. "It's such a shame Sadist. What are you doing in my class? Did you get held back after failing to graduate-aru?"

"Held back? Don't be stupid. I just chose to come here to see you, China."

My eyes blinked faster when he casually said that. Hmph!

"I-Idiot! Don't say stuff like that-aru." I hissed, narrowing my eyes while crossing my arms.

He raised an eyebrow, acting if nothing was wrong, before reaching out to squeeze my cheeks.

"You look more like a girl when you act like a tsundere."

"You son of a-"

"Language."

"Ugly beetle-aru."

"…"

Before I could say another clever remark, the bell rang and students came rushing into class.

"Oh look at the time. Gotta go but I'll be back China."

"Don't you dare come back to me Argentina-aru!" I retorted as I watched him leave.

"I'm not going to cry China."

"Idiot! I didn't say 'Don't Cry for Me Argentina'-aru!"

I hope to never see that ******* again!

* * *

Tuesday 2nd April – 08:30AM

* * *

Standing proudly in front of a class full of bored students, Katsura placed his hands on the desk and ardently asked "Doesn't everything just frustrate you? The government idiots who ignored the will of the samurai?"

Silence.

Pretending to cough, Katsura hid his embarrassment and started the class meeting. "Now that everyone is here, let's begin introducing everyone. My plan is that as we go around the class boy then girl, I want you instead of saying your name, say a phrase you think would describe your personality the best. I'll start. Can someone call me Zura?"

"Zura."

Katsura instantly answered "Zura ja nai, Katsura-sensei da!"

"Just do it!" Beside the door stood a man wearing a white lab coat who had strawberry flavoured lollipop in his hand.

Surprised to see his friend, Katsura exclaimed "Gintoki! What are you doing here?"

"Yo Zura! It turns out that one of your students has been given the wrong class."

"Zura ja nai, Captain Katsuura da! Believe it! What did you say? A student was told the wrong class?! I cannot believe the government has made another mistake!"

"This has nothing to do with the Bakuf-"

"This corruption stops right now! I am officially quitting as a teacher and I will gather more men!"

"Oi! Zura!"

"Zura ja nai, Katsura da!"

Watching Zura leave the building with his duck, Gintoki sighed and just wanted to go home to watch the weather girl. But no~, that Baa-san had to force him to become a teacher in order to pay off his rent.

"I'll pay anyone 300 yen to pretend as a teacher."

"I'll do it."

"Good. Anyway, can Kagura come with me? Yesterday in the opening ceremony, Kagura was told she was in 1A since her name appeared in the list but actually, she's supposed be in 1Z."

"Are you talking about me-aru?"

Gintoki looked across the classroom and noticed a petite vermilion-haired girl sporting ornaments in her hair and thick-rimmed glasses looking up from her bento while her face was stuffed with rice.

"...Have I seen you before?"

Blinking and removing her glasses, Kagura stood up and immediately pointed at him.

"Ah! You're that guy who hit me with a trolley-aru! I want compensation-aru~"

"Oi! It was you who hit me with the trolley! Remember Independence Day?"

Kagura then got into her flashback position and tried to recall her memory... Wait, another flashback?!

* * *

_Wednesday 21st of March – 09:00AM __**(Te no Naka no Eien)**_

* * *

_It was a calm and soothing Wednesday morning. Waking up at nine o'clock, I pulled the curtains, revealing the happy sun. Its warmth caressed my face while fluffy clouds floated across the clear, blue sky._

_I yawned while I remembered that I had to go out shopping since Mami told me that she's visiting someone. Unlike most girls, I don't like getting dressed, putting on make-up and then going out with friends. It's not that I'm too lazy to go but Mami says I shouldn't go out if it's uncalled for since there are still people who dislike Amanto in Japan._

_I know what you're thinking; why am I going shopping instead of school if it's Wednesday? _

_The answer is Shunbun no Hi, or Vernal Equinox Day which corresponds to Autumnal Equinox Day._

_This is a day when the sun crosses the equator making night and day equal in length. It's a national holiday in Japan, a day to connect with nature and to show our affection for all living things._

_Following Vernal Equinox Day, days gradually get longer and nights shorter whereas on Autumnal Equinox, days become shorter than nights._

_Did you know that there's an old saying that the chill of winter finally disappears after Shunbun no Hi, and temperatures get higher from around this time?_

_But what I really love about this day is that the cherry blossoms begin to bloom, first in the south and then in the colder parts of the country in the north._

_Ah~, stretching my arms and back, I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Looking in the mirror, the reflection portrayed my cherry strands sticking up like Zaraki Kenpachi. Mou, why does hair always become messy in the morning? Maybe I should become bald like Papi…._

_After I straightened out my tresses, I got dressed in my favourite Venetian red cheongsam equipped with my special violet umbrella. Wanna know why it's special? My umbrella actually shoots out bullets!_

_Ready to go with my wallet and my biodegradable bag in hand, I locked the apartment door and headed to Kabuki-Chou Shopping Mall._

_I'm really hoping that there will be plenty of price cuts. Why? Well, ever since Papi began working as a space hunter, Mami and I have been living in a small, one bed flat. All we have to do is to wait for me to finish high school and then I can start earning lots and lots of cash!_

_I have an older brother but Mami doesn't talk about him much… All I remember about him is that he tried to kill Papi... so… let's forget about him..._

* * *

_Saturday 30th of March – 09:34AM_

* * *

_Once I arrived at the mall, my heart shattered into pieces; everything was more expensive! (Mami says it's because of the economy that things become more costly but I think it's because of the greedy supermarkets who want to keep all the food to themselves)_

_I pushed the trolley I got from the entrance in a hurry, looking for red stars since Mami said items with a red star-shaped tag on them meant that they were cheaper._

_But suddenly, the trolley came to a halt. Looking down, I saw a grey-haired person on the floor. Uh oh, I knocked out an old grandpa!_

_What do I do?... m-maybe I should get a t-time machine... Grr, what are you doing Kagura? Go help the grandpa!_

_"Oh my goodness, I am so, so sorry-aru!" I moved my trolley out-of-the-way, rushing to his side. I heard him mutter "Stupid brat." and then he turned to face me._

_I couldn't believe my eyes. He looked quite… handsome, in his twenties with silky, silver hair and cool (more like dead fish) crimson eyes that fastened firmly in mine._

_But the weird thing was, why was he wearing a white yukata that drapes over his left shoulder if it's not summer? (Yukata are usually worn during the hot summer months, starting in July)_

_Anyway, ignoring his irrational insult, I inquired "Are you okay-aru?"_

_He abruptly stood up and rather harshly replied "I'm fine." He then began walking away and I narrowed my eyes while trying to suppress my laughter when I saw him stumble._

_"No you're not! You're bleeding! Look at the red trail you are leaving-aru!" He looked back and widened his eyes. _

_"Don't be stubborn! Let me help-aru." I smirked when he was, without a doubt, annoyed. I watched him click his neck and spine and then, he pointed to the dairy products section. "If you want to help, come with me and buy two strawberry milk cartons."_

_"Roojer-aru!" I beamed._

_"Roojer? What's that? Don't you mean 'Roger'? I've never heard anyone say 'I got it' like that!"_

_I began to feel annoyed. What's wrong with roojer?! "Aye aye sir-aru!"_

_"Who do you think you are? Happy from F**** T***?"_

_Grr! "Shaddup and just give me the money-aru!" I yelled while holding out my hand for the money._

_…Is this guy PMSing or something?! He's acting really moody and blood is coming out of his ***._

* * *

_Saturday 30th of March – 11:47AM __**(Brand New Breeze)**_

* * *

_Noon of a temperate day started the breeze to moving among the leaves which swayed according to the direction of the gentle wind._

_Among the people who were out at this time were a small, fair-faced teenager and a man who was much taller._

_As she walked behind him carrying five shopping bags, she glanced at the back of the man she was helping. To her, his back was large but sturdy which was expected but for some reason, she blushed at the sight of it. _

_"Err, the weather is really nice-aru…" she said softly. Not hearing a response, she felt uncomfortable and just wanted to go back home to see her mother. She kept her head down but suddenly collided with his back._

_"Why did you stop-aru?"_

_"We're here now."_

_"What do you-?"_

_As he moved to let her see the view, her face brightened at the scene. _

_They were in Kabuki-Chou Park where the shy Amaryllis, kind cherry blossoms, and gentle hibiscus were in full bloom along the crystal clear river where an elegant moon bridge was placed above._

_"This is amazing-aru!"_

_Dropping the bags, the elated girl ran downhill to have a closer look at the stream. Once on the moon bridge, she threw a pebble into the river and watched as the water arose in little splashes. "So pretty…"_

_Looking behind, she saw the person who showed her this place was sitting down on the bench, drinking one of the strawberry milk cartons she bought with his money._

_"…Why did you bring me here-aru?"_

_She saw him sigh and answer coolly "Do I need a reason? Like you said, the weather is nice so as thanks, I brought you here."_

_Feeling an emotion she never felt before, she smiled and continued gazing at the lovely landscape while listening peacefully to the sound of the birds chirping._

_When she jumped onto the bridge, Gintoki chuckled as he watched her attempt to balance and then fall into the river. Closing his eyes, he began dozing off. _

_"Ah~ Ketsuno Ana's weather forecast was right… zzzzzzzzzzzzz…"_

* * *

_Saturday 30th of March – 12:03AM __**(Tomorrow)**_

* * *

_"I can't believe Ketsuno Ana's weather forecast was wrong!"_

_"Shut up! Who is Ketsuno Ana? Your ********-aru?!" I snapped as I hopped over a muddy puddle on the field._

_"Oi, a girl shouldn't be saying words like that."_

_I can't believe it. From a quiet and serene outing, it became a wet and humid day out. _

_Grey clouds loomed over Kabuki-Chou and even though the drizzle fell down lightly, I felt gloomy since I was covered with sweat and muck._

_Luckily, I had my special umbrella but unluckily, I had to share it with a guy who is like eight inches taller than me! Why am I so short for a 14-year-old? I wanna be 5'7 when I'm 16! Maybe I should play basketball, go swimming and-_

_"Where do you live?" Breaking my train of thought, I heard a voice nonchalantly ask where I live... EHH?!_

_Blushing heavily, I stopped while the guy continued walking on the puddles, holding the umbrella. _

_I saw he stopped when he realized I was behind._

_"Oi, what are you doing?" He called out._

_As the raindrops made contact with my warm, pale skin, I exclaimed while glaring at him "What makes you think I'll tell a stranger like you where I live-aru?!"_

_I twitched when he sighed and said "You make me sound like a polygon. If you don't want me to drop you off, you can just say so…" _

_I then watched expressionlessly as he scratched the back of his head as he looked at the ground. "Don't you mean lolicon-aru?"_

_"Lolicon, polygon, they all mean the same thing. Anyway, it's dangerous for a girl to be alone in the rain so you should go home."_

_Grr! Think you're so clever by telling me to go home, pretend to go in another direction but actually, follow me home so you can **** and *****?! I don't think so!_

_"Grr, leave me alone. I'm not going to go home yet. There are times when a girl wants to walk in the rain-aru!"_

_"…I know kids love rain, thunderstorms, typhoons and what not but you'll catch a cold and miss the school ceremony tomorrow."_

_"…"_

_He was right; I did feel sick and my stuff was coming out from my nose…. And if I stayed at home to recover, I'd miss the graduation ceremony of the older students!_

_I apprehensively watched him walk towards me and then, surprisingly, he placed the umbrella over my head, sheltering me from the rain. "You can dry off at my flat if you don't want me to drop you off."_

_Hmm, somehow, he doesn't seem to be a bad guy like the guys Mami described. And with my super strength, I could just beat him up if he was going to do anything to me!_

_"Mmmm… okay-aru!"_

* * *

_We arrived in front of a bar called 'Otose Snack Bar' where a pretty green-haired maid hold a mop greeted us. _

_"Welcome back Gintoki-sama. You have two more weeks to pay off your rent."_

_I saw him sigh and take out something out of his pocket. "Here's the key. I'm going to have a chat with my landlady. I'll be up in a minute."_

_Nodding, I made my way up the stairs and unlocked the door. Once I took off my shoes, I entered his flat. _

_The living room was rather big. There was a long tea-table in the middle of the room and two sofas on either side of it. By the window was a working desk with a leather office chair behind. Above the window was a sign that said 'Sugar Content'._

_Exploring the room, I found a picture of him with a big ***** woman. Must be his ex._

_"Oi, what are you holding in your hand?"_

_All of the sudden, the picture in my hand was taken. When did he come in?! Oh well, it looks like he hasn't gotten over it. I should give him some advice! :D_

_"Just move on. That woman has probably forgotten about you-aru."_

_"Ah, how nostalgic. Where did you find this?"_

_"Behind the picture frame."_

_"Ah, so it was there!" He's happy?_

_"...who is it-aru?"_

_"This was my former school club called the Yorozuya where we did odd-jobs for the students." he said with a slight smile._

_"You mean like Sket-Dance-aru?" I deadpanned._

_"Oi, they were the ones who copied us. Shinohara-sensei used to be the assistant of Sorachi-sensei you know." I saw he sat down on the office chair and began spinning around like a child._

_I sneezed. Stupid rain._

_"Why are we talking about random things? Where's the towel-aru?"_

_Pointing to the door, he said "Over there in the hallway."_

_As I made my way to the hall, I heard him talk about how he wished he could change the name of the rainy season. Such a weird person; the rainy season is in June..._

_"Happy Birthday tsuyu? Oi, what do you think we should call it?"_

_"Just call it Girl's Day-aru." I lazily replied as I dried my hair._

_"I got it. Independence Day. Ah~ Independence Day is enough to make anyone gloomy. That's why I hate it."_

_"No, Independence Day isn't so bad-aru." I whispered. 'It's the day I met you...'_

_"Did you say something?"_

_"Err, t-today is already called Vernal Equinox Day-aru."_

_"Oh yeah, I forgot about that; I don't have any relatives to visit."_

_That's just like me..._

_"Oi, how long are you going to dry your hair? It's three now so go home."_

_"Boys wouldn't understand how girls feel about hair-aru!" I hurriedly got my shoes on and left._

_In the background while I was running in the rain with my umbrella, I heard him reply "OF COURSE I DON'T UNDERSTAND; I HAVE PERMED HAIR!"_

_Hee hee, what an idiot~_

* * *

Preview for the next chapter 'First Day of High School (after Induction Day)'

* * *

"I want you two to join my club Yorozuya where we will do odd-jobs for students."

"You mean like Sket Dance?" Shinpachi deadpanned.

"How many times do I have say it? Sket Dance is a rip-off of Gintama! And, they will have to pay if they want our services."

"ISN'T THAT A RIP-OFF? There's no way that I'll join this illegal conspiracy."

"Patsuan, when I asked your sister and her friends to join, they refused and told me to ask you. If you don't want to join, that's fine... But you're going to have to join a club anyway..."

"Sensei, I'll join-aru!"

Sensei nodded at me and then turned to Shinpachi.

"...I'll join too."

"Good for you Patsuan; your sister said if you didn't join a club soon, you'd become a hikkikomari and then a NEET."

"OI! WHAT OTHER THINGS HAS ANE-UE BEEN TELLING YOU?!"

* * *

**So what did you think of it? What do I think of it? Random. But isn't Gintama all about randomness?**

**Hope you enjoyed the prologue of Sakura Girl and I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter! And since I'm so happy, I made a bonus below. Please say any criticism you have in a review!**

* * *

Omake

* * *

At Shinpachi's and Tae's father grave...

Kneeling down beside the stone monument was a meek 16-year-old boy. Staring at the engraved name, he tried to put a smile and cheerfully said "Father, please don't worry about Ane-ue and I; we have been able to keep on living comfortably except I have to wear glasses... That reminds me; I wonder how Okaa-san's cooking was like…"

"Shin-chan! I have some flowers!" The boy's sister came behind him, holding a bouquet of camellias.

Surprised, he said with a hint of frustration "Ane-ue! Why did you leave without saying anything?"

She teased him by saying "Shin-chan, you're even more protective than Kyuu-chan."

Placing flowers on her father's grave, Tae clapped her hands before praying.

"I was having a nice chat with Kagura-chan."

Shinpachi squinted his eyes in confusion. "Kagura-chan?"

Clapping her hands, Tae grinned as she realized something. "Ah, you haven't met her yet! In this story, you don't meet Kagura-chan until she gets transferred into Ginpachi-sensei's class."

"WHY DID YOU SPOIL THE STORY ANE-UE?!"

"Aw Shin-chan, you don't have to sad about not making an appearance yet. Your role in this story is to be useless anyway so don't worry!"

"I'm going to transfer to another story…"


	2. First Day of High School

**Welcome to Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Ah, sorry for saying the same thing over and over again. You must hear that a lot from other stories, right? Please don't fail me. I NEED THIS JOB! Ignore that.**

**Did you notice the contrast of Kagura's encounter with Sougo and Gintoki? Seeing that Gin-chan and Sadist are the two most popular on my poll, I've made a contrast – Kagura-chan met Sadist on Autumnal Equinox Day whereas she met Gin-chan on Vernal Equinox Day. Clever, right? ;) Am I right, or am I right?**

**This time, the songs to listen to are: **

**7. Fukuyama Jun, Shimono Hiro, Yonaga Tsubasa and Horie Kazuma - ****_Gorgeous 4 U_**** - From the anime ****_S · A: Special A_**  
**8. Kugimiya Rie - ****_Secret Princess_**** - From the anime ****_Shugo Chara_**  
**9. TVXQ/DBSK/Tohoshinki - ****_Mirotic_**  
**10. SKET + Sketch - ****_Sekai wa Okujō de Miwataseta_**** (Your World could be seen from the Rooftops) - From the anime ****_Sket Dance_**  
**11. Nabatame Hitomi - ****_Ashita _****_e_**** (For Tomorrow) - From the anime ****_S · A: Special A_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Day of High School (after Induction Day)**

* * *

Tuesday 2nd of April – 08:32AM **_(Gorgeous 4 U)_**

* * *

"Ah, I remember you now, we met on Vernal Equinox Day a few months ago but you never told me you were a teacher-aru."

"Oi, you never told me your name when we spent 4 hours together."

"Well, you never asked-aru!" I retorted as I folded my arms and stomped on the ground.

"You know if you keep on acting like a tsundere, it'll attract lots of perverts so be careful."

My face flushed as we were walking in the corridors. Ugh, why did I have to put into his class? How could my name appear in the class list for both 1A and 1Z? I think everyone would prefer to be 1A; 1Z sounds like it'll get all Z grades!

If I have him as a teacher, it'll be harder to manipulate this grumpy teacher into giving me good grades! And then I won't become school president which would mean I can't change the rule of not eating in class! NOOO! MY SUKONBU! (Also, being president would look good on job applications, according to Anego)

"Oi, what are you doing lying on the ground? We're here."

I got back up and exhaled and inhaled deeply.

Okay, you can do this Kagura. You have to be ready to take on the new class.

If they're delinquents, then be like Yankumi and say "KORA! BE QUIET PUNKS!" and act all yakuza on them with a Kansai accent.

If they're goody-two-shoes, then be like Yagami Light and say "Nice to meet you everyone! It doesn't matter how hard you all work because in the end... I WILL BECOME GOD OF THIS NEW WORLD!" and keep a special black notebook in my pocket.

Yosh, I'm ready!

Proudly entering the classroom, I could tell that this was going to be three looooong years. Might as well eat lunch now.

* * *

Morning Class Meeting with Sakata-sensei – 08:34AM

* * *

"Stand! Bow! Take your seats!"

At the very corner of a hallway was a classroom. This was Ichinen Z-gumi for it was a new class with students supposedly aged between 15 to 16 and were now starting grade 10.

Next year, the class would become Niinen Z-gumi and in the final year, Sannen Z-gumi.

And although no-one knew how much trouble this class would bring during these three years, on every step of the way was a teacher who was always able to get the class through the problems.

No, it wasn't Kinpachi-sensei or Onizuka-sensei, it was...

"Sakata Gintoki and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the next three years. But feel free to call me Ginpachi-sensei. I've been a Contemporary Society teacher ever since this school was built. I also teach Ethics and Government. As for my age, all you kids need to know is that I'm young and single. Any questions?"

A hand went up in the third row.

"Sensei, Kagura, the A* student, is eating her lunch early and holding up her wiener like a trophy."

The girl who sat two rows in front of the tattletale stood up but not before throwing sukonbu at him.

"Sensei, I'm not eating early! In my country, we always ate hot dogs during class-aru."

"Then, go home. Okay, although it's kind of late, I got to do the register..."

Taking out the list of names, Ginpachi-sensei looked over the rows of students and saw four empty seats at the back of the classroom._ What the? Takasugi is supposed to be sitting there? He's the same age as me and Zura. Must be another Takasugi who has the same name as_ _Takasugi…_

After Ginpachi-sensei had finished saying the names of the students while ticking them off, a student stood up. "Sensei. I don't think you're supposed to smoke during class."

Sighing after hearing the same thing every student says, Gintoki said "This isn't a cigarette. It's just a lollipop."

"Lollipops don't make any smoke."

"No, that's just 'cause it's so lollied."

The student gasped seeing sensei take out a lollipop. "What are you, a kid?!"

"Even though I'm physically older than all of you, I have the soul of a boy. Any more questions? No? Then let's start assigning tasks. Who wants to do the cleaning duty?"

Spending ten minutes deciding on the roles that students can choose to do, the teacher then wrote on the chalkboard 'Gintama' and turned to face the class.

"All right, for the last few minutes, I'm going to teach you something. If you look under your desks, there should be a Gintama Issue I books. Today, I'd like to discuss the meaning of Gintama. Anyone attending Gintama High School should know the answer of what Gintama means. Hands up if you think you know."

A bespectacled, torture-loving ninja raised her hand. "Ooh! Pick me! Gin-sensei! Oh, how erotic that sounds!"

"Okay, what do you think, Shimura Tae?"

"Does it mean *********?" Tae said with a smile.

"What kind of things are you learning? Anyone else wants to give it a go?"

"Ooh! Choose me Gin-sensei! Please!"

"Okita Souichirou, what do you think?"

"Sensei, its Sougo. Does it mean ****** Egg?"

"Okay, listen carefully everyone because this is going to be on the test. Gintama means-"

The bell rang.

"All right, we'll continue tomorrow. I hope you took notes. That's all."

"This isn't even a lesson; it's a class meeting!" a boy wearing glasses butted in.

* * *

Period 1: Astronomy with Sakamoto-sensei – 08:46AM

* * *

A tall man then came into class, wearing a dark red coat and sunglasses. (He totally reminds me of Urahara Kisuke...)

"Morning everyone! I am Sakamoto Tatsuma and today, we will be learning about Astrology!"

A mundane boy sitting on the left of me asked "What does that have to do with Astronomy?"

"Ah hah hah… what does Astrology have to do with Astronomy? Ah, the answer to your question is that ancient astrologers divided the zodiac into twelve equal parts, naming each after a constellation in that area of the sky. These twelve divisions make up the twelve signs of the zodiac."

"You just read that from the book sensei…"

"…Yes I did! But you see; I was the one who wrote this book!"

"No you didn't; I did."

Stepping into the room was a petite brunette holding tons of paperwork.

"Mutsu! Ah ha ha, what are you doing here? I thought you had a teacher's meeting."

"I had finished early and wanted to check how you were doing."

"Aw, Mutsu cares about me! Sorry Mutsu, but I like-"

Bakamoto-sensei stopped talking midway when she kicked his *****.

"Idiot."

And she left.

"Damn you Mutsu… Anyway, each sign is assigned one of the principle elements of nature.

Fire signs tend to be lively, impetuous, aggressive, bright, and enthusiastic but can be demanding and forceful at times.

Air signs have quick minds and are gifted in abstract concepts, communications, reasoning, and intellect. They express themselves well and show good logic reasoning. They can sometimes be cold and impractical.

Earth signs are controlled and act in a practical way.

And finally, water signs which are sensitive and intuitive and have deep emotional feelings. They are receptive and in tune with the environment, where they live, like a flowing water current.

Today, you are going to find out what star sign you are and this will decide which planet that would be the most suited for you to research."

A girl at the back of the class said in a delinquent dialect "Sensei, you just made that up, didn't ya? Astrology doesn't have anythin' to do with Astronomy."

"Ahahahaha, you got me Oryou-chan. It's seems like I made a mistake with Astrology and Astronomy so just for today, we're going to learn Astrology!"

AH! How many teachers are idiots in this school?! I just wanna eat in class!

* * *

Period 2: History with Tsukuyo-sensei - 09:35AM

* * *

After Bakamoto-sensei told everyone their star signs, I found out that I'm a Scorpio. This means that I'm interesting, friendly and helpful and I have total control of everything and everyone because I'm psychic!

My ruling planets are Pluto and Mars, my element is water, my colour is deep red, my flowers are chrysanthemums and rhododendrons and my lucky numbers are 2 and 4.

My virtues are that I'm loyal, determined and brave but the negative traits include jealously, vindictiveness and fanaticism as I'm extremely resentful and will plan for weeks how to get their revenge. (Oi, oi, does that sound like me?)

But there is one thing that I just cannot understand.

My greatest overall compatibility is Cancer.

And guess who else is a Cancer in this room? (I'll give you a hint – he wears a Sadist shirt)

Oh well, Astrology is just a bunch of **** that someone made up. It's not true for everyone, right?

Stretching my arms and yawning, I watched Bakamoto-sensei leave after being beaten up by Oryou and then, coming into the room was an attractive, big ******* teacher with a scar on her left cheek.

"Good mornin' everyone. I'm Tsukuyo and I will be teachin' about the history of Japan, startin' with the Japanese Palaeolithic age all the way to the current era, the Heisei period. Does anyone have any problems?"

"Sensei, why do you speak with a delinquent accent?"

"Ah, this is not a delinquent accent; it is a prostitute accent. Very good question."

Silence.

"Yes! I have a question! What is your relationship with Gin-sensei?" I heard Sa-chan ask.

All of the sudden, Tsukki-sensei's face turned into a dark shade of red. "Gintoki?! Ahem, w-we're just friends."

"Really? The last time I saw you two together, he was groping your ***** and *******."

Everyone in the class reacted by saying "OOOOOO!" as if they were singing Tohoshinki's song "O. 正 反 合".

But not me! Because I know Ginpachi-sensei wouldn't do something like that! Would he?

...Wait a second, maybe Ginpachi-sensei is actually a closet pervert... yep that seems like it.

"Sarutobi-san, you have nothin' to worry about; I've given up on bein' a woman." Tsukki smiled.

Sa-chan responded "…So what you're saying is that you're a *******?"

"…I've never thought about it that way." Tsukki crossed her arms while thinking intensely about her sexuality.

Why? Mami says it's not a big deal if girls are interested in the same gender.

"Sensei, when can we start learning-aru?" I asked.

"The Palaeolithic Period began around 50,000 to 30,000 BC, when the earliest known polished stone in the ground stone tools in the world were discovered in Japan, and continued to around 14,000 BC, at the end of the last ice age, which corresponds to the beginnin' of the Mesolithic Jōmon period. Please open the textbooks to page 12 and make some notes."

…She's acting as if nothing happened.

* * *

Recess - 10:25AM **_(Secret Princess)_**

* * *

Once the bell rang, Tsukki-sensei (did you notice that I'm giving all the teachers nicknames?) left and before I could take out my sukonbu, Anego and her friends Oryou and Hanako, who also work at Snack Smile as well as Kyuubei, who I think is from that élite Yagyuu company, came up to my desk.

"Kagura-chan! I haven't got the chance to talk to you yet! I want to introduce you to my brother. Do you remember the boy who sat next to you and is now walking in the corridor?"

I looked outside the class and saw a bespectacled boy eating Otsuu chips.

"That's your brother? He looks kinda dorky-aru."

"He doesn't have any friends and he spends his day inside his room, playing this dating simulation game called Love Choriss while listening to songs by the pop idol Otsuu. I really hope he gets involved in a club to help his social skills..."

"Hmmm…"

"Tae-chan, did you find out what star sign you are? I'm a Gemini." Oryou said, joining the conversation.

"Since my birthday is on Halloween, I'm a Scorpio." Anego replied smiling.

Wow! Anego has the same star sign as me!

"What about you Kyuu-chan?"

"I'm a Taurus." Kyuubei shyly said.

"Oh Tae-chan, what are you going to wear during hanami?" Hanako asked keenly.

Oh, hanami. Or in other words, flower-viewing. It's a traditional custom in Japan where people enjoy the beauty of the flowers.

When cherry blossoms arrive, this signals the end of cold winter weather and people celebrate the flowering by holding hanami picnics under the trees and at night, bring dango, sake and karaoke sets with them to hold cheerful parties.

The blossoms appear first in Kyushu around the end of March and spread northward as the weather warms, reaching Tokyo in early April and Hokkaido in mid-May.

This practice is thought to have begun in the Nara Period when aristocrats wrote poetry and sang songs under the flowering trees. And in the Heian Period, poems would be written praising the delicate flowers, which were seen as a metaphor for life itself, luminous and beautiful yet fleeting and ephemeral and they held flower-viewing parties with sake and feasts underneath the blossoming branches of sakura trees in the Imperial Court in Kyoto.

Before the Edo Period, it was only celebrated by the élite of the Imperial Court but it soon spread to the samurai society and common people started commemorating.

The reason why everyone loves the cherry blossoms is because the shape and colour of the petals mirror the ideal conceptions of purity and simplicity in addition to them being so fragile and short-lived, scattering just a few days after they flower; every time there is a slight breeze, a shower of cherry blossoms cascades.

Hey, did you know that the saying 'hana yori dango' which is 'dumplings over flowers' connotes that the people attending hanami are more interested in the food and not viewing the flowers themselves?

Isn't that a proverb which perfectly describes the reason I'm going?

Anyway, since we're in Tokyo, the estimated best viewing date is April 1st to April 10th.

Ah, I can't wait to go with Anego to eat a hanami dango on Sunday!

"Oi, you four girls over there, Ginpachi-sensei wants you to come to the office."

"I'm sure we're not in any trouble." Rukia manly said – wait, it's Kyuubei. (I get the feeling sometimes that she's Kuchiki Rukia and that she's in love with Anego but it's Suì-Fēng who is in love with Yoruichi... Ah, the relationships between seiyuus are so confusing!)

Watching them leave, I grinned as I now had time to eat my beloved sukonbu!

"Yo, China."

NO. Who does he think he is, snitching on me when I was eating? And now, he wants to talk when my tummy is just about to kill me.

"Go away Sadist-aru." I growled.

"I want to make a deal."

"Huh? What kind of deal-aru?" I turned around and watched him lean down and whisper beside my ear. "If I can get you to fall in love with me before summer vacation, will you go out with me?"

Immediately, my face flushed and steam was bursting out of my ears. Where did this idea come from?! "W-W-What if I don't f-fall for you-aru?!"

He then moved away and placed his hands in his pockets. "I'll leave you alone and never bother you again."

"… You got yourself a deal-aru."

He held out his hand and we shook hands.

There is absolutely no way Kagura, the Queen of Kabuki-Chou, will fall in love with a rotten Shinsengumi jerk.

* * *

Recess – 10:41AM

* * *

"Oi Sougo, it's time."

In my mind, I was plotting to kill Hijikata for interrupting my talk with China but this may actually be important. For once.

"See ya China." I waved.

"Get out-aru!"

I smirked and went up to Hijikata who was still eating that dog ****. It may seem like one day, Hijikata will die of smoking and eating an unhealthy diet. But the truth is, he is going to die when I finally manage to kill him. But right now, it's amusing to tease him and kill the time.

"Hijikata, did you go to high school?"

"Sougo, you know we went to the dojo when we were kids."

"Sometimes, I wished I went to high school."

"...Sougo, you..."

"I could've made a 'Kill Hijikata and Mayo' club and all the girls would've joined..."

"Sougo you *******! Come on, Kondo-san is waiting by the infirmary. He said that some students had saw Takasugi talking with Harusame."

"Harusame? You mean that Amanto yakuza that is led by Kamui?"

Baka Hijikata confirmed my question. "That's the one."

Harusame, known as bean threads or cellophane noodles, are transparent noodles made from potato starch or mung bean starch.

"Oh wait, that's a different Harusame."

Baka Hijikata said a bad word. "Who the **** are you talking to?"

"Hijikata, can't you see the person who's reading this story? I'm explaining to them what Harusame is. You're such an i-d-i-o-t~"

Baka Hijikata yelled. "YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! I'll tell them what Harusame is! Harusame was the fifth of ten Shiratsuyu-class destroyers, and was built for the Imperial Japanese Navy under the 'Circle One Program'!"

I sighed while face palming. "That's not right either Hijikata. We're talking about the one in Gintama. Harusame, the largest crime organization in the universe. They have been involved in many illegal activities such as selling military arms to extremist factions."

Baka Hijikata moaned and groaned. "Grr, how many Harusame are there?! And stop calling me 'Baka Hijikata'!"

I saw Kondo-san waving by the nurse's office. "Sougo, Toushi! How was class?"

We both said "The worst."

Kondo's head nodded and then he turned to face me.

"Sougo, how's it going with that Amanto girl? No, I should say Yato girl."

"As planned." I replied.

I saw Hijikata looked puzzled and I don't blame him. Kondo-san assigned me a special mission and I will disregard any emotions in order to fulfil this task. Even if it involves hurting China.

* * *

Period 3: Japanese Literature with Katsura-sensei - 10:50AM

* * *

What the! Zura is back! And he's wearing Groucho glasses!

"Good morning everyone. Earlier, I had resigned my teacher occupation. However, my resignation was refused. So please do not worry; I will revenge Leader for the mistake later on."

I don't think anyone is worrying about anything Zura…

"I hope you all had a good holiday and I welcome you to Japanese Literature. Today, we will be studying one of the major texts of classical Japanese Literature, 'Oku no Hosomichi'. Does anyone know what the title translates to?"

I raised my hand. "Sensei, it means 'The Narrow Road to the Interior'."

"I'm impressed Leader. Do you know who the poet is?"

"I know! It's Matsuo Bashō-aru!"

Surprised that I know all the answers? Well, you shouldn't be. Didn't I tell you that I love Japanese Literature?

"Can everyone open their copy of the story and does anyone want to read?"

"Yep! I'll read-aru!"

"Please start Leader."

I cleared my throat and began.

"The months and days are the travellers of eternity. The years that come and go are also voyagers. Those who float away their lives on ships or who grow old leading horses are forever journeying and their homes are wherever their travels take them. Many of the men of old died on the road, and I too for years past have been stirred by the sight of a solitary cloud drifting with the wind to ceaseless thoughts of roaming.

Last year I spent wandering along the seacoast. In autumn I returned to my cottage on the river and swept away the cobwebs. Gradually the year drew to its close. When spring came and there was mist in the air, I thought of crossing the Barrier of Shirakawa into Oku. I seemed to be possessed by the spirits of wanderlust, and they all but deprived me of my senses. The guardian spirits of the road beckoned, and I could not settle down to work.

I patched my torn trousers and changed the cord on my bamboo hat. To strengthen my legs for the journey I had moxa burned on my shins. By then I could think of nothing but the moon at Matsushima. When I sold my cottage and moved to Sampū's villa, to stay until I started on my journey, I hung this poem on a post in my hut:

'Even a thatched hut may change with a new owner into a doll's house'."

Everyone clapped.

"Well done Leader. Your reading skill is excellent. Who wants to read next?"

And we went on.

* * *

Period 4: P.E with Matsudaira-sensei – 11:40AM **_(Mirotic)_**

* * *

Once the bell rang, it was time to change and get ready for physical education. (I remember Matsudaira said he was the teacher which meant that this was going to be hell)

In Japan, students usually change in empty classrooms which are okay for boys but unsafe for girls. I swear, if anyone peeks at China, I am going to m-

"Sougo, sensei says we're in charge of getting the equipment. Sougo?"

"HIIIJJIIIKATA-PUNCH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

10 minutes later...

"Boys, we will be playing the American game, basketball! But we will be playing with my rules. SO LISTEN CAREFUUULLY!"

P.E with Matsudaira is like training at Shinsengumi. If any of these boys fail to follow instructions, expect them to die...

…I'm joking.

"You are allowed to use pistols to tackle."

I'm not joking.

Yamazaki ran to Matsudaira and whispered something.

"Change of rules. You are not allowed to use pistols to tackle but physical contact is allowed. Alsoooo, the losing team will join the Shinsengumi!"

This time Hijikata went up to Matsudaira and gestured like a monkey.

"Change of rules. The losing team will give me 200 sit ups!"

Anyway, in my basketball team, I had Amachi Hideaki, Taka-tin, Honjou Kyoushirou and Jigsaw.

Matsudaira blew the whistle. "Pick your captain," he announced. Yamazaki walked up to the centre circle for his team, me for my team.

"WHO'S GOOOINNGG FIRSSST?"

"My team." I stated. Before Yamazaki could say anything, I glared at him, causing him to whimper.

Matsudaira blew the whistle again and threw the ball to me. China, you better be watching.

* * *

Period 4: P.E with Matsudaira-sensei – 12:14PM

* * *

I clicked my neck as I waited by the centre. It was near the end and we were leading by three points. Feeling bored, I looked around to see China doing track and field. She looks-

"GAME'S ENDINGGGG IN ONE MIIINUTEE!" Matsudaira-sensei yelled.

"Over here!"

Instead of making a pass to Yamazaki, Hijikata dribbled his way through the opposing players towards the hoop.

He faced the basket with his feet apart, knees slightly bent, and back straight; the ball resting on the fingertips of his shooting hand, slightly above the head, with the other hand supporting the side of the ball.

_55 seconds_

Aiming the ball, he made a jump shot followed by a follow-through. Instead of going in, the ball rebounded off the hoop.

I watched as Amachi grabbed the ball like a gorilla and passed it to Taka-tin as he dribbled down the field.

Taka-tin was tackled by Hedoro who stole the ball.

_40 seconds_

But, he stopped and fell due to an ant was on the floor so the ball rolled in my direction.

_30 seconds_

I jumped over the ant walking on the field, dribbled the ball and headed for my team's goal.

_15 seconds_

"Watch this China."

_10 seconds_

I dribbled through all the players and then aimed it to the hoop.

_5 seconds_

The ball soared through the air as it headed for the goal.

_3 seconds_

_._

_2 seconds_

_. _

_1 second_

GOAL.

"YOSSHH!" Matsudaira screamed as if he was Norio Wakamoto. Wait, he _is_ Norio Wakamoto, the Chuck Norris of Anime. "15 to 9, Sougo's team wiiiinssss. Give me 200 sit ups Hijikata!"

"EHHH?!"

"Go on Hijikata. Don't be a spoilsport~"

"I swear Sougo you-"

"HIJIKAAAATA! SIT UPS NOOOOW!"

Maybe I should pay China a little visit in the empty classroom.

* * *

Period 4: P.E with Mutsu-sensei – 12:27PM

* * *

I love track and field. It's just so easy. I was having so much fun; I never looked at the other side of the field to watch the boys play whatever they were playing.

It was almost lunch so all the girls went outside, except me. I was putting on my hair ornaments, already dressed in the school uniform, when I heard footsteps echo in the classroom.

"China."

I scowled upon hearing the sound of his voice and didn't even bother looking to see him.

Lunchtime, the best time ever, is coming and I do not want to see his ugly ******* face!

"Sadist."

I can't believe he came in without asking me if I'm dressed. Wait, why do that when he could barge in on a naked chick? He must be a closet pervert like Ginpachi-sensei.

"Did you fall in love with me after seeing me score a goal?"

Why is he so arrogant? Grr, it's so frustrating! So what if you score a goal?! I can score goals with my eyes closed!

"In your dreams-aru!"

"China," He bended down and pressed his lips to my ear, "In my dreams, you do a lot more than just fall for me."

I shuddered and pushed him off me. "You are such a lolicon. I bet you're just after my sexy body-aru."

He pretended to look hurt. "If I wanted a sexy body, I would've gone for that History teacher."

Rolling my eyes, I replied "Want me to show you something-aru?"

It's time I make a fool out of Sadist.

I moved closer so we were face to face and then I rested my arms around his shoulders.

He smirked and placed his hands on my hips. "Finally warming up to me China?"

"Oh," I fluttered my eyelashes and pulled him towards me, close enough so I could whisper against his lips. "Sadist, I really, really..." My voice turned breathless as I watched in satisfaction seeing that Sadist's eyes closed.

"...really am going to win the bet. Die, Sadist-aru." And with that, my fist slammed into his stomach, hard enough to knock any normal person out. But guess what? Sadist is not normal.

"******!" Sadist growled. "You'll pay for that, China."

"That," I pressed my lips together in a taunting smirk, "Is not going to happen-aru."

"Oh," Sadist finally regained his composure, strutting past me on his way towards the exit, "It's definitely going to happen; I am going to make you fall for me."

I scoffed. "I've heard worse. I can't wait to finally get rid of you-aru."

"You better be ready." His voice was indifferent as he left the room.

"I'm ready alright." I whispered lowly, not caring if nobody was listening. "Get ready to die-aru."

* * *

Lunch - 12:40PM **_(Sekai wa Okujō de Miwataseta)_**

* * *

It's finally LUNCHTIME! I can finally eat the epitome of all happiness which is FOOD!

Gathering my things, I left the classroom and made my way to the roof since today, I'm going to eat on the rooftop so I can look down on the world and gaze at the ambrosial meadows. (...I say such weird things I don't understand; what on earth does 'ambrosial' even mean?)

Anego said that the canteens were serving steak, stew and Japanese curry with side dishes and even though that sounds ambrosial (using it in the right context), I'm going to eat Mami's homemade Makunouchi bento which consists of a small portion of Hinomaru style rice with a pickled plum in the centre, eggs, vegetables and slices of meat.

Anyway, when I finally arrived on the rooftop, I saw the chaste, cerulean sky.

Beams of sunlight reached down, giving warmth to the earth whilst the white wispy clouds glided through the air. Each mixture creating a new image in the sky which is a picture of our own imagination.

Sitting down besides the railing, I began unwrapping the furoshiki around the bento.

"Oi, who's there?" a deep voice demanded.

All of the sudden, my heart skipped a beat. I never knew someone else was here! What do I do?

"I-I'm Kagura from Ichinen Z-gumi-aru. Who am I talking to-aru?"

I was afraid to look behind me since his voice, it sounded so, so… hungry. Okay, maybe hungry isn't the best word. Let me start again. His voice, okay, it's kinda getting hard to start again when there's someone staring right at me. With brutal eyes and a psychotic smile…

"It's Takasugi."

I turned around to see I think is a student with short, black hair with purple highlights, an eye patch over his left eye and his outfit practically screams out 'DELINQUENT'.

Pretending to put on a happy expression, I greeted him. "Hi Takasugi-kun! I'm just eating my lunch so-"

"Hn, I don't care what your reason is for being here but what I want is you to leave and find somewhere else."

EXCUSE ME?! Who do you think you are, Uchiha Sasuke or something with a stick up your ***?! Entering Yankumi mode, I stood up, threw my glasses and hair ornaments on the floor, and marched towards this arrogant jerk. Grabbing his shirt, I was now face-to-face with this cocky, little ****.

"Now listen here Ta-ka-su-gi, every student has a right to eat wherever they want and today, I've endured not eating because of these stupid school rules and I am not going to let you ruin my first lunch here in Gintama High School. Understand-aru?!"

Panting, I suddenly realized what I have just done… This is bad! What if this guy is in cahoots with Harusame, the infamous noodles! I mean, the infamous yakuza!

Okay, calm down Kagura, you got this in control. You're a Scorpio! But what if this guy is a Leo?! Then he'll kill me! Wait, all of this astrological stuff is rubbish, remember? As my entire brain was going haywire, I heard a low-pitched chuckle. (Although it sounded more like he was choking...)

Releasing my grip on his shirt, I crossed my arms and furiously asked "What the hell are you laughing at-aru?!"

He abruptly stopped as if he was embarrassed (definitely has to be a Leo) and said "It's been a long time since I found something amusing. I'll let you eat here. And only you."

Glaring at him, I watched as he dexterously jumped over the railing to the other side of the roof. Urgh, why are there so many infuriating people at this school?

I stopped my feet in anger as I kept recalling his words and then I heard my stomach growl...

...GASP! MY LUNCH! IT MUST BE COLD NOW!

Why, oh, why does this happen to me? Hmm, I sound like Rabbit from Winnie the Pooh now.

* * *

Recess - 01:20PM

* * *

After lunch, it's recess.

We use this period for cleaning the classrooms fifteen minutes each day: students move the desks and chairs to one side of the room, then broom and wipe the floor, clean the blackboard, throw away the trash, clean the windows and scrub the toilets. The principal and teachers often get on their hands and knees and join students. This is called souji or honourable cleaning.

And since the students and staff do all the cleaning, schools in Japan don't have any janitors. I'm not sure if it's good or bad but it's the rules.

Leaving the roof, I was now in the classroom holding a sponge to clean the board. Anego and her friends were sweeping, her brother was cleaning the windows and the rest of the class were throwing away the trash.

Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Oi, why aren't you cleaning the board?"

"I was about to-aru!"

I turned to look at the person and relaxed. It was Ginpachi-sensei. It wasn't that smug Sadist or that conceited one-eyed jerk. (I noticed that they were both 170cm - coincidence?)

"Okay, no need to get angry. Let's clean the board together. I have lemon oil and vinegar."

I nodded and thus, we began wiping off nothing. Because nothing was on the board!

"Sensei, why do we have to clean the board everyday-aru?"

"Kagura, why do you take a dump everyday?"

"Because I need to-aru?"

"And what do you do after you take a dump?"

"I wash my hands-aru."

"What else?"

"My ****-aru."

"It's the same with the board. It wants to be cleaned so it can become dirty the next day..."

"Sensei, I think your brain is broken-aru." I teased. Ah, this could be the perfect chance to ask him about that jerk on the roof.

"Sensei, do you know the student Takasugi-aru? I met him on the roof at lunch. He had an eye patch over his left eye and was smoking-aru."

Sensei abruptly stopped wiping and then placed his hand on his forehead.

"Kagura, promise me you will never meet him again. He's dangerous." Ginpachi-sensei warned.

"I promise-aru!"

If one 170cm jerk is enough to make me want to commit seppuku, then two 170cm jerks will make me-

"Kagura, you should really stop talking to yourself. Your face looks like it's about to explode."

"Shut up-aru! It's not my fault this is written in my POV-aru!"

* * *

Period 5: Robotics with Gengai-sensei - 01:40PM **_(Ashita e)_**

* * *

Afternoon classes began when break ended.

Ginpachi-sensei had left to teach another class and coming in was an old, almost bald teacher wearing industrial grade eye-goggles.

Carrying ugly, crude machines, he coughed and then placed them on the teacher's desk.

"The first thing you should know about me is that I am Edo's greatest mechanic and inventor, Gengai Hiraga. My belief is that 'The machines of men are armour, cannons and Caterpillars'."

"Sensei, what do you mean by 'Caterpillars'?"

Scratching his grey beard, sensei said "Don't know what Caterpillars are? Vehicles such as bulldozers, excavators, tanks and tractors have a system of vehicle propulsion in which a continuous band of treads is driven by two or more wheels. Those are called caterpillar tracks but you can call them continuous tracks."

As sensei was explaining about Caterpillars, he drew various wheels and bands and when he finished, it actually looked like a caterpillar.

Does that mean it will blossom into a butterfly?

Probably not…

"Okay, enough about me. Let's start on robotics. Anyone know where the word 'robot' comes from?"

Silence.

"The word comes from the Slavic word 'robota', which is used to refer 'forced labour'. It was introduced by Czech writer Karel Čapek in his play R.U.R. in 1920_. _The play begins in a factory that makes artificial people called 'robots'. Is everyone making notes?"

Silence.

"And in 1942, the science fiction writer Isaac Asimov formulated his 'Three Laws of Robotics' and assuming the science and technology of electrical devices is 'electronics', he thought 'robotics' referred to the science and technology of robots. So, he made up a word without even knowing it!"

Silence.

"Still not going to say anything huh? Alright, watch this."

Everyone impassively watched as Robot-sensei fiddled with a remote and suddenly the thing that was on the desk, came to life.

"Saburou, say hi."

The bulky robot with a giant cylindrical torso, small bucket shaped head and long disproportioned arms moved its head and then, said...

.

.

Nothing.

Robot-sensei sighed and grumbled. "I give up. What can I do to make you kids interested in robots?"

.

.

Silence

.

.

For the remaining minutes of class, we just stayed quiet as sensei was sitting in the corner, thinking about Caterpillars.

Let's just go to 6th period…

(If you're wondering why no-one is interested in robots, it's because it's not supposed to be part of the school curriculum...)

* * *

Period 6: Art with Saigou-sensei - 02:30PM

* * *

As Saburou dragged away Gengai-sensei, a tall, muscular woman wearing a kimono strutted her way to the desk. She looked over the class and winked at Sadist.

_Da $#*%?_

"I am Kishin Mademoiselle Saigou and I am the supervisor of the okama club, Kamakko Club. If any of you bishounen would like to join, please don't hesitate to stay afterschool for more information."

OKAMA?! That means this teacher is not a woman but a drag queen!

"If any students express disgust or hatred towards transvestites, you will be punished... as I have done with Paako-sensei and Zurako-sensei."

Silence.

"With me, you will learn the two traditional Japanese Arts, shodo and haiku. Can the boy sitting behind the boy eating anpan explain what shodo is?"

"Sensei, shodo is calligraphy and involves dipping a brush in ink and using it to write kanji and kana in an artistic style."

"Very good. Now, the boy eating the mayonnaise. What is haiku?"

"Haiku... haiku... a haiku is a form of poetry which has 17 syllables, divided into units of five, seven, and five syllables. They use simple expressions to convey profound meanings."

"Glad you remember. Would you two boys like to-"

"NO."

"Today, we will be practicing shodo."

YES! IT'S PAINTING TIME!

"You will have to grind your own ink."

NOOOO!

* * *

Afternoon Class Meeting with Sakata-sensei – 03:20PM

* * *

Leaving the class was the teacher who kept flirting with Sadist and his friend.

Coming into the class was the teacher who I've learnt a great deal about over these past few lessons.

1. He is a Libra

2. He is a closet pervert (totally explains why he has dead fish eyes)

3. He used to be a Jouishishi with Zura

4. He doesn't pay his rent (which is his reason for being a teacher in the first place)

5. He works as a drag queen with Zura

Anyway, sucking his stupid lollipop, Ginpachi-sensei concluded the day. "Err, I hope that everyone enjoyed their first day at school. Does anyone want to talk how they felt?"

"ME GIN-SENSEI!" Sa-chan yelled.

"No-one? Okay, I'll let you talk between yourselves as we wait for the bell... Amachi-kun, it's your turn to fill in the school log book and then hand it in to the faculty."

Five minutes later, the bell rang, signalling that school was over.

FINALLY! I GET TO GO HOME AND EAT! (There were no chairs to stack up)

As everyone packed their things away and began leaving, Ginpachi-sensei called out. "Kagura and Shinpachi, I want you two to stay behind for a while."

NOOOOOO! MY FOOD!

"Kagura, go to a therapist. You hear voices in your head, don't you?"

"Shut up-aru."

"Why do want us to stay behind sensei?" I heard Anego's brother say.

"I want you two to join my club Yorozuya where we will do odd-jobs for students."

"You mean like Sket Dance?" Shinpachi deadpanned.

"How many times do I have say it? Sket Dance is a rip-off of Gintama! And, they will have to pay if they want our services."

"ISN'T THAT A RIP-OFF? There's no way that I'll join this illegal conspiracy."

"Patsuan, when I asked your sister and her friends to join, they refused and told me to ask you. If you don't want to join, that's fine... But you're going to have to join a club anyway..."

"Sensei, I'll join-aru!"

Sensei nodded at me and then turned to Shinpachi.

"...I'll join too."

"Good for you Patsuan; your sister said if you didn't join a club soon, you'd become a hikikomari and then a NEET."

"OI! WHAT OTHER THINGS HAS ANE-UE BEEN TELLING YOU?!"

"Now that you've chosen to join, remember to tick 'Yorozuya' next week when we will be off timetable and you can try other clubs. But of course, you two will be joining Yorozuya, right? That's Y-O-R-O-Z-U-Y-A. If you forget, I'll never forgive you."

Megane and I then had a blue slug on our face.

"...Why are you so persistent sensei-aru?"

I felt a tap on my shoulder and heard Megane whisper "Kagura-chan, it's a sweat drop."

I then whispered back to him "Stop reading my thoughts-aru!"

* * *

Afterschool - 03:30PM

* * *

Taking my shoes out of the locker, I was happily about to go home until Shinpachi said "So Kagura-chan, it seems that we will be seeing each other more often."

"Hm? Yeah, it does-aru." I slipped my shoes on and then left school.

"Kagura-chan, why are you walking away?!" Megane-kun said in the background.

Ah, today was such a long day. I can't believe this is how it's going to be for the next three years.

But, I have to do this. For Mami.

"Oi, China!"

Oh no you don't. I will not wait for a sneaky Shinsengumi officer. Attempting to run away, I suddenly felt a strong grip on my hand.

"Sadiiist! Let go! I wanna go home-aru!" I seethed while attempting to bite his arm off.

"Too bad. You're under arrest for hurting an officer's feelings."

"...WHAT DID YOU SAY-ARU?!"

* * *

Student Council Meeting - 03:35PM

* * *

Sitting in a grand office chair under a grand wooden desk was the headmaster, Otose.

"This is officially the first meeting of the student council members." Everyone ceased their small talks and quieted down at the voice filled with authority. "As you all know, our treasurer, secretary and general affairs manager are transferring next week to another school for personal reasons." The voice boomed out across the large meeting room. All the main student council members sat on their rolling chairs surrounding a long, business-like, rectangular table.

Otose sat at the more narrowed side, speaking. Her back was facing the wide window that revealed a wonderful view of the whole school. In front of her were a few coloured folders, both of her hands were sprawled out on them.

"I want you to discuss and decide on new three members who are first-years."

"Sasaki." She stated and willed her head towards the monocle-wearing student staring at his cell phone. His eyes were shrewd and at his mentioned name, he focused his gaze on the headmaster.

"I leave everything to you; please do a good job on it." With that, Otose shuffled her folders into a messy stack and hopped out the door, probably for more cigarettes. Sasaki nodded and regained his composure, darting his eyes through each council member.

One of the members was sitting quite rudely as his legs were crossed on the table, his arms rested behind his head leaning back against his chair and a few centimetres from falling. He was tempted to knock that chair down.

His gaze passed the two other members; he looked at his faithful vice-president who was sitting right beside him. She had her left elbow up and palm pressed against her cheek. It looked like she was daydreaming as she was staring out the large window.

He followed her gaze and saw several common bluebottles, butterflies distributed across Asia, gliding in the sky, trees swaying slightly due to the spring breeze and of course, the view of the school grounds. The student council meeting room was four floors above the ground.

It was after school, most of the students had left the school already. But the sun was still shining proudly. He made himself turn his head away from Nobume and stood up. He coughed slightly and once again, all eyes were on him. Everybody waited for him to speak.

"As Otose-sensei has said, we have to decide on three first-years to be the next members. Since this is the first day of their high school year, I believe we should choose the ones with the highest entrance exam marks. Therefore, looking through the list, we can see that Shimura Tae, Sarutobi Ayame and Shimura Shinpachi have done quite well in that."

The three members who were going to leave nodded their heads in agreement whilst the impassive vice-president and part-time bodyguard for the princess merely blinked.

Abruptly, in came Matsudaira Katakuriko, the Police Superintendent of Shinsengumi disguised as a P.E coach for boys.

Sasaki feigned surprise and said "Oh? What brings Matsudaira-sensei to the student council office?"

"OOOOOOIIIII PUUUNNKS! I heard you need thrrrrrree new members!"

"That's right. Do you have any suggestions?"

Then, Katakuriko dragged in Yamazaki and stated "He will be your treasurer."

"EHH?! But-" Before Yamazaki could object, he heard a gun click in his superior's pocket.

"I mean, Yamazaki Sagaru at your service!" Yamazaki bowed despite feeling betrayed since Katakuriko told him he would be taking him to the badminton club!

Knowing that Matsudaira was closely connected with the Shogun, Sasaki was unable to discard the 'proposal' and added "Anyone else?"

"HEERRREEE'S THE PRRRROOOFILE OF THE OTHERRR TWOOO!"

Throwing two files at Sasaki who effortlessly caught them, the God of Destruction then left the office, leaving Yamazaki with them.

While Yamazaki was cursing Matsudaira, Sasaki opened the files and raised his eyebrows in amusement. "So he wants Hijikata Toushirou, my detested enemy as the secretary and Okita Sougo as the general affairs manager."

Nobume's ears perked at the sound of that despicable name. Okita Sougo. Rumoured as the strongest swordsmen at Shinsengumi. Also, Hijikata Toushirou. Nicknamed as the demonic vice-commander of Shinsengumi.

What were the vice-commander and first division captain doing here at school? Unless, they were here for the same reasons as her and Sasaki – to find Takasugi and Harusame.

"Nobume, you know what we have to do."

Understanding what the commander meant, Nobume still remained poker faced regardless of the burning bloodlust within her. Mimawarigumi would have to join forces with Shinsengumi.

Oblivious to everything, Yamazaki was playing kabaddi with the other members.

* * *

Preview for the next chapter 'Résistance'

* * *

Before Sougo pushed the fusuma sliding door, he turned and looked at the petite girl behind him.

Remembering what Kondo-san said, he attempted to flirt with her again. "…Do you remember how we first met?"

She flinched at the thought of those bean curds and then nervously looked outside where there was a small pond with cute koi fish.

"It was on Autumnal Equinox Day, right-aru?"

He blinked twice and stared at her. After a split second, he realized _his _China was not aware about that troublesome matter involving _someone_ who looked exactly like her but was crazier and stronger.

* * *

**Hmmm, this turned out better than I thought...**

**Did you notice there were BLEACH references? I never noticed while I was watching BLEACH but after researching the seiyuus, I found out:**

**Sakata Gintoki - Nova / Muguruma Kensei**  
**Sakata Kintoki - Muramasa / Tesla**  
**Kagura - Kurotsuchi Nemu / Kurosaki Karin / Lily**  
**Shimura Shinpachi - Hou / Ban**

**Shimura Tae - Shihouin Yoruichi**  
**Yagyuu Kyuubei - Kuchiki Rukia / Kuchiki Hisana / Ashisogi Jizo**

**Tojo Ayumu - Ichimaru Gin**  
**Umibouzu - Aizen Sōsuke**  
**Sasaki Isaburo - Tōsen Kaname**

**Sasaki Tetsunosuke - Abarai Renji**  
**Hasegawa Taizou - Zaraki Kenpachi**  
**Kondo Isao - Maki Ichinose**  
**Hijikata Toushirou - Kokutō**  
**Kamotaro Itou - Kon**

**Takasugi Shinsuke - Pesche Guatiche / Hexapodus**  
**Inoue the Yakuza Boss - Dondochakka Bilstin**  
**Takechi Henpeita - Grand Fisher**  
**Okada Nizou - Yasochika Iemura / Fishbone D / Reiichi Oshima**

**Katsura Kotarou - Kusaka Sojiro**  
**Elizabeth - Shuren**  
**Sakamoto Tatsuma - Urahara Kisuke**

**Sarutobi Ayame - Shuhei Hisagi (child)**  
**Kotatsu Tendo - Shuhei Hisagi**

**Okita Mitsuba - Shiba Miyako**  
**Ikumatsu - Horiuchi Hironari**  
**Tsukuyo - Ikumi Unagiya**

**Daruku - Kurotsuchi Mayuri**  
**Eldest Paruko Brother - Ikkaku Madarame**  
**Saizō - Shunsui Kyōraku**

**Abuto - Kisaragi Shin'etsu** **Kintarou - Amagai Shūsuke**  
**Minamito Sui / Ketsuno Seimei - Kibune Makoto**

**Goemon - Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**  
**Kame - Ishida Uryuu**  
**Kishin Mademoiselle Saigou - Shrieker**  
**Taka-chin - Moe Shishigawara**

**I never would have expected that Kagura's dad was Aizen, Ayumu was Gin and Sabu-chan was Kaname... and Otae and Kyuubei were Yoruichi and Rukia...**

**If you never watched Bleach, you must be wondering, who the **** are these characters?! Please don't worry; it's not a big deal. You just might not be able to fully understand the gags but oh well.**

**Anyway, since this was such a long author's note, here's another bonus below... and you would feel more suspense if you listen to Takasugi's OST while reading. :D**

**Look forward to the next chapter!**

* * *

Omake **_(Takasugi's OST)_**

* * *

On the rooftops of Gintama High School stood three notorious members of the Kiheitai. Or in other words, the Demon Soldiers Army.

From the distance, they saw their leader approaching.

The only female member of the group leaped towards him. "Shinsuke-sama! I missed you!"

"Shinsuke, where were you-de gozaru?" the talented songwriter as well as the Kiheitai's right-hand man asked.

Ignoring the love struck girl, Takasugi calmly enquired "Bansai, does Kamui have any relatives?"

"From our resources, it does say that he has a younger sister-de gozaru."

The strategist of Kiheitai asked "How old is she?"

"Senpai, this is no time for your lolicon complex."

"I am not a lolicon, I am a feminist."

"You can't keep denying the truth forever hentai!"

The leader of the group remained passive as he watched the same conflicts again and again. But inside, he had this feeling that something _very _interesting was going to take place. And it involved a certain tomboy princess.

"Shinsuke, is there something wrong-de gozaru?"

Takasugi chuckled and before instructing "Bansai, find out everything about the Yato named Kagura."

"Yes, Shinsuke-de gozaru." Bansai answered, disappearing into the distance.

Taking out his kiseru, Takasugi gazed at the sun which slowly drowned within the soft, mellow sunglow horizon, sending its rays of light that shone over the darkness of the surrounding clouds.

As the low, gibbous moon appeared in the twilight firmament, bestowing a dim light upon the school, the corners of his mouth quirked upwards.

Into his usual eerie smile.


	3. Résistance

**I know it has been a long time since I updated but I just want Bakaneko, Cm001, DennyDeMon, I3Sakuranbohime, im sweetly insane, Kakkoi, Kara, kurasuchi-senpai, LAST PIECE, Mimi, Mirai, Murasayuki-hime, NonieBee and Salou to know that I really appreciate your reviews! **

**I'd also like to thank AiEternity, asus, BlackSakura-chi, chitoge-chan, Cm001, CrimsonHazelInCresentMoon, DennyDeMon, EclairisXD, Hatsuyuki-chan, Iloveallanime16, Jenmini, kaiko13, KyaaILoveIt, Lovely-Ice, Murasayuki-hime, Nata2211, OkiKagu, OphisSnake, PrincessofChina07, Scarlet Shyne, ShiroTame, Sumeragi Hisame, Tora-channn, sha5aditto and victoriqa for adding my story to your favourite/story alert list!**

**You have my uttermost gratefulness and gratitude!**

**Anyway, thank you for waiting so long. Here is Chapter 2: Résistance.**

**I suggest making a playlist with all the songs I recommended listening while reading. To me, it feels nice when there's a special song which represents that moment in time. (I've been watching too many Korean dramas)**

**12. Super Junior - ****_Sorry, Sorry_**  
**13. HyunA and Jang Hyun Seung - ****_Troublemaker_****  
14. KAT-TUN - ****_Love Yourself_**** - From the Japanese drama _Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge/Perfect Girl Evolution/The Wallflower_  
15. Monkees - ****_Daydream Believer_****  
16. Taru - ****_Strawberry That Fell In Love_****  
17. Electric Light Orchestra - _Mr Blue Sky_ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Résistance (pronounce it like a posh person)**

* * *

_Tuesday 2nd of April – 03:40PM __**(Sorry, Sorry)**_

* * *

_"I hate you-aru."_

_She impassively watched him grab her arm and pull it, forcing her to follow him. He led her down a dark alleyway in Kabuki-Chou. He said nothing as he continued to walk deeper into the narrow back lane. _

_He then shoved her against a brick wall. His gaze was fierce and his body shook from frustration._

_Kagura felt herself grow breathless._

_He took a step towards her and placed his hands on either side of her head on the wall. She flinched slightly. He leaned in closer and glared at her with an intensity that struck her heart._

_His breath blew her vermillion hair around her face, tickling her cheek._

_His crimson eyes stood out against his toffee hair that was hanging in his face. _

_He didn't blink. He didn't move. He just towered over and stared at her, almost daring her to turn away from him._

_"You're usually so talkative-aru." He remained motionless. "Did my words finally bruise your sadistic heart-aru?" She searched his gaze for any change. "Get off me-aru."_

_"What if I don't?" He finally said with a deep tone._ _She narrowed her icy blue eyes at him. "I'll kill you-aru." _

_His heart thumped faster at the thought of __his__ China attempt to kill him. But they both knew that her threats were empty._

_He sighed and whispered "You are such a tease..." His body moved nearer to her; she couldn't push herself against the wall any further as the tense anger emitting from him was paralyzing. _

_He slid his hands up the wall and rested on his elbows at her head. With the rise of her breath her chest grazed against his, increasing the rate of her heartbeat. His gaze burned into her, through her and left her fighting for a steady breath._

_She needed to look away._

_His face was now beside her ear and asked "Do you like flirting? Don't pretend to be innocent; that's what you were doing with Ginpachi-sensei, China." He watched her eyes closely._

_"I wasn't flirting-aru. We were just cleaning the-" Kagura tried to explain._

_"You were and you knew what you were doing!" He growled. Her lips parted at what he said. "You knew I was watching you too. You knew how I would react to, but that's what you wanted from the start."_

_She stayed silent and looked down at the black plastic bags that were filled with trash. Hey! Someone threw a pack of sukonbu away!_

_"You like torturing others too, don't you China?" He pulled her chin up to face him. _

_"But guess what? You're not the sadist in this relationship."_

* * *

"Oi China, why are you staring into the distance like that?" A hand was waving in front of my face.

"Huh?" I blinked and saw I was still at school and Sadist was cuffing my hands.

Was that... a dream? (I dream in third person? That's weird)

I-I can't believe it! I was daydreaming about Sadist... That is just so _sick_ and _wrong!_ Stupid Sadist and his stupid bet making me think stupid things.

Slyly, I came up with a way to make him let me go.

"I think it's against the law to arrest based on emotions-aru."

Sadist raised an eyebrow and smirked. "We have to interrogate students who have been seen talking with the Kiheitai at Shinsengumi Headquarters."

I began vigorously shaking my hands and head. "NO, NO, NO! You CANNOT take me there-aru! Mami says evil people go there and I do not want you to be the one asking me questions-aru."

"Relax; it won't be me doing the interrogation. It will be the vice-commander, Hijikata-san. He's friendly to all ****."

"Is he the guy who eats dog ****-aru?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. Are you still resisting on going?"

I stopped moving my hands and grinned. "I'll go-aru."

Kukukuku, Sadist is such an idiot. The only reason why I'm going is to find his weakness and then, use it to blackmail him! MWA HA HA! (When did I become so evil and smart?)

But, wait a second. Who the £*% are Kiheitai? Could it be… it was that scary delinquent I met on the roof?

"Are you done thinking China?" Sadist asked in his annoying monotone voice.

I crossed my arms and acted like the girl I saw in an anime. What do they call it? Oh yeah, a tsundere! It's fun pretending to be harsh and sweet at the same time.

"Don't get any ideas-aru. I'm not crazy… Hey, why are you looking at me with those deadpanned eyes-aru? Look, if you _really_ think that, I _suppose_ that I'll go to the doctors-aru. Just... consider yourself lucky that I just _happen_ to have the courage to go, o-okay!"

Sadist still had a blank expression. "What the **** was that?"

* * *

Tuesday 2nd of April – 03:47PM

* * *

Walking passed countless buildings, Sadist finally stopped in front of what looks like a traditional Shoin-zukuri. Oi, why is there a Shoin-zukuri in the Heisei period-aru? This is the 21st century-aru!

Oh! I get it! I was wondering why the police force was called Shinsengumi and why Sadist is has a similar name to Okita Souji-san but it's because everyone and everything is based on historical people and names!

To make everything clear to the readers, this story is set in modern Tokyo so there are cars, skyscrapers and westernized buildings. However, all the political people are from the Edo period and technology came from the Amanto. Yosh, now that everything has been sorted out, I feel relieved.

"China, I'd appreciate it if you would stop breaking the fourth wall and get on with the story."

I placed my hands on my hips and smirked. "It's my job to lampshade-aru."

"…_Da £*%_?"

"Shut up and just interrogate me so I can go home and-" I was stopped when Sadist placed his dirty finger on my lips.

"Eat? You are such a pig."

H-How dare he insult an innocent piggy! Mami says that guys who badmouth animals need to be punished!

"Pig?! Take that back-aru!"

Gripping tightly on my umbrella, I propelled it towards him. All of the sudden, he jumped and was sitting like the stupid sadist he is on a pillar.

He sneered and began taunting me. "You are going to have to do better than that China. Come on; let's go into the main reception room."

I swear, if he keeps acting like this, I will win the bet in no time!

* * *

Tuesday 2nd of April – 04:00PM _**(Troublemaker)**_

* * *

An odd pair consisting of an (at the moment) aggressive China girl giving the evil eye to a young laidback police officer, went inside the headquarters walking through the tatami floored corridor until arriving at the core of the building where a certain dog **** police would be questioning (more like torturing) witnesses.

Before Sougo pushed the fusuma sliding door, he turned and looked at the petite girl behind him.

Remembering what Kondo-san said, he attempted to flirt with her again. "…Do you remember how we first met?"

She flinched at the thought of those bean curds and then nervously looked outside where there was a small pond with cute koi fish.

"It was on Autumnal Equinox Day, right-aru?"

He blinked twice and stared at her. After a split second, he realized _his _China was not aware about that troublesome matter involving _someone_ who looked exactly like her but was crazier and stronger.

Subtly trying to inform her of that incident, Sougo nodded and emotionlessly said. "That's right. We did meet on that day. But before that, I already knew you since your broth-"

Suddenly, the door moved swiftly from the right to the left, revealing a demon drinking mayonnaise.

"Ah, Hijikata-san. If you keep glaring like that, you'd become like Matsudaira-san. Not only smoking but you'd become a womanizer and think everyone wearing sunglasses is an assassin and then you'd kill yourself since you'd be wearing sunglasses."

"SHHUUUUUUUT UPPPP SOOUGO! You're late! I should have you commit seppuku for breaking the Kyokuchuu Hatto!"

"I've memorized the entire Kyokuchuu Hatto and never heard of that rule. Ah, Hijikata-san, you should really stop making new rules up for your own selfish reason. But Regulation X says smoking is forbidden. That means I'll become vice-commander now since you have to commit seppuku. Or do you want me to honourably kill you?"

"YOOUU *******! First you arrive late, annoy the hell out of me and now, you've let the witness to escape with your **** looooong speech!"

"China escaped? Hijikata, what should I do? I'm confused."

"CCOONNFUSED? Why should you be confused?!"

"If you were a bishounen like me, you might understand a bit on how I feel."

"That's it. I give up. I'm going to take a mayo bath now. Call me when you get your Jigoku back."

"China is Chuugoku in Japanese. I cannot believe Hijikata-san doesn't even know first grade Japanese… Hijikata-san?"

Lying on the floor, the demonic vice-commander's body was sprawled over.

"Hm? Collapsed from dog **** overdose? Now you can join the 27 Club."

"I'M NOT TWEEENTYY-SEEEEEVEEEN!"

* * *

Tuesday 2nd of April – 04:43PM

* * *

Following forty minutes of trying to find China, I told Hijikata to forget it since he had already received information from ten different people and I would be in charge of China.

Right now, I was in the toilets peeing with Yamazaki. Don't ask why.

"Yamazaki, make me a plan on how to make China fall for me."

"EHHH? W-Why?"

After zipping up my trousers, I dragged Yamazaki to a corner, pushed him against the wall and checked in the stalls if there was anyone there. Okay, it's clear.

"Can I trust you to keep a secret?" I murmured.

"Of course Okita-san!"

"Kondo-san assigned me to a very special task that only I can do called Operation Yato Girl. It involves me getting close to a girl in the Yato clan so we can find out more information about her brother who is in Harusame."

"O-okay. But, why does she need to like-like you? Can't you just be friends?"

"Yamazaki, you seriously do not understand anything about gathering information."

"Ehh? I _am_ a _spy_ Okita-san!"

"A brilliant tactician assumes that he is going to be betrayed before he starts betraying others. Before I fall, I need to make China fall."

As I was explaining my superb tactics, Yamazaki began walking backwards, advancing near the door. "Okay, okay. I'll make a plan. See you later Okita-san!" Then, Yamazaki rushed out of the room.

Sigh. Now, where's my sleeping mask?

* * *

Tuesday 2nd of April – 04:25PM

* * *

I cannot believe Okita-san entrusted me with confidential information. This must mean that he truly does deem me as a capable Shinsengumi police officer. I'm so happy, I could cry…

No, men don't cry. Only babies cry. I am a grown man so I should act like it!

"YAMAAZAKIIII!"

"Y-Yes Hijikata-san!"

Why do I have to answer in such a girly voice? It's so different to Hijikata-san's deep masculine voice.

"I want to go to Mayoland… zzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

Eh? Hijikata-san must be sleeping. Arriving at my room, I entered to see it filled with anpan wrappings, Shinsengumi sausages and badminton rackets.

Oops.

…I know it looks like I'm a slob but in truth, I just never have the time to clean up.

Hijikata-san and Okita-san always give me work which is not my responsibility. And in half an hour, I have a Kabaddi match and then a badminton tournament… But this time, I won't ditch work. I mean, it can't be that hard to come up with a date.

After taking an anpan roll from the top drawer of my cupboard, I sat underneath my desk on the floor. On the desk was a blank sheet of mulberry paper with a paper weight on top, an inkstick, an inkstone and a paintbrush.

It would be nice to use a computer but Hijikata-san says that would mean we would be betraying the samurai code. Sometimes, I think Hijikata-san came from the 16th century.

Hold on a second. Hijikata-san has a television in his room. Hypocritical Hijikata-san…

…Stop talking Yamazaki. You need to come up with an idea.

…

…

…

I DON'T KNOW WHAT A TYPICAL DATE IS LIKE!

Calm down. Take deep breathes. Hooooo. Haaaaaaaa. This isn't working. What do I do? Okita-san will kill me if I don't make one!

Hmmmmmmmmmmm… I know! I should do some research by watching Hijikata-san's TV!

Going onto the deck, I tip-toed from my room to Hijikata-san's room, passing Kondo-san who was eating bananas while naked. Nothing unusual…

Okay, I'm entering Hijikata-san's room to see there's… no one here! Perfect. Get the remote and turn on the TV! Then, appearing on the television was a handsome Korean actor. Is it Jang Geun-Suk? No, he looks more like Lee Joon-gi. Wait. It's Hero Jaejoong!

I wonder how Hijikata-san managed to get Zamsung programmes and channels onto a Zony TV.

Anyway, I should note down what Hero Jaejoong-san is doing.

* * *

Tuesday 2nd of April – 04:46PM _**(Love Yourself)**_

* * *

To Okita-san

* * *

Operation Yato Girl

* * *

Date: Saturday 6th of April

* * *

**TIME: **09:00 AM

**1:** While she is walking down the street, the vendors give her a pink heart-shaped sunglass, a bouquet of red roses and pink carnations and a medium-sized teddy bear for free.

**NOTE:** I will make sure the vendors know to give it to her.

* * *

**TIME**: 09:05 AM

**2**: When she turns at the corner of the street, appear from the cherry blossom tree, leap off like a cat since girls find cats seductive, and then convince her to go out as friends.

**NOTE**: Do not bring up the bet and force her to go. Look desperate to get pity.

* * *

**TIME**: 09:15 AM – 11:50 PM

**3**: Take her to Kabuki-Chou theatre to watch the martial art film about Jackie Chan at half past nine.

**NOTE**: Share a box of popcorn and try to touch her hand while eating the popcorn.

* * *

**TIME**: 12:00 PM – 01:30 PM

**4**: Go to Kabuki-Chou Park and stroll around together. Be on guard for bicyclists so you can pull her close to prevent her from getting hurt.

**NOTE**: On that day, I'll put two bicycles near one of the cherry blossom trees. Pretend you put them there for a surprise and go bike-riding.

* * *

**TIME**: 01:30 PM – 02:00 PM

**5**: Ride on a swan-shaped boat in Kabuki-Chou Lake. There are pedals so make sure you don't let her do all the work!

**NOTE**: When she gets tired, stop pedalling and enjoy the scenery. Feed the ducks if there are any.

* * *

**TIME**: 02:00 PM – 02:30 PM

**6**: Have a picnic near the water fountain when she gets hungry. There should be a picnic basket.

**NOTE: **Stare affectionately at her and tell her she looks cute when eating.

* * *

**TIME**: 02:30 PM – 04:30 PM

**7**: Go to Kabuki-Chou Theme Park and buy two unlimited tickets. Make sure to go on every ride. Especially the carousel!

**NOTE**: Pretend to get separated from her and watch how worried she gets. After five minutes, go to her holding two cones of ice cream. Also, flirt with other girls and look at her reaction.

* * *

**TIME: **04:30 PM – 05:30 PM

**8**: Go to Kabuki-Chou Zoo which is nearby. Make sure to see every animal. Especially the penguins!

**NOTE**: Don't hurt any animals.

* * *

**TIME**: 05:30 PM – 06:00 PM

**9**: Get on the train with her and go to this address: 1-23-15 Shoto Shibuya-ku Tokyo. When on the train, look out for perverts and protect her.

**NOTE**: If there is a free seat, sit there and pull her to your lap.

* * *

**TIME**: 06:00 PM – 07:00 PM

**10**: Go to the famous five-star restaurant Chez Matsuo Shoto Restaurant and treat her to French cuisine. Tell her random jokes and keep telling her about her unkempt beauty.

**NOTE**: On that day, I would have made a reservation to eat at outdoors. Say you are Okita Sougo and you would like a table. A waiter should escort you to a beautiful garden courtyard.

* * *

**TIME**: 07:15 PM – 08:00 PM

**11**: Take her to karaoke and sing any song she wants you to. Order the entire menu. I heard she is a big eater so she would definitely love you if you keep feeding her.

**NOTE**: Sing a really romantic song. And remember to check the card when the waiter comes since there should be two tickets under it.

* * *

**TIME**: 08:15 PM – 10:00 PM

**12**: Go to the concert nearby with the tickets. The acts performing are all Korean boy bands – Big Bang, BtoB, CNBLUE, DBSK, F.T. Island, NU'EST, SHINee and Super Junior. Don't ask why.

**NOTE**: When at the concert, smile and act as if you are having fun. Act a little bit jealous when she talks about how cool the bands are.

* * *

**TIME**: 10:30 PM

**13**: Accompany her home and before she gets inside with the teddy bear and roses, gently take hold of her wrist, twirl her into your arms and kiss her on the forehead.

Do not kiss her on the lips or she would call you a pervert and it would ruin everything. Leave her wanting more.

**NOTE**: Greet her mother if she is there. Make a good impression.

* * *

**P.S** – Please do not drink any alcoholic beverage or the plan would fail. Keep sober. Also, wear casual, contemporary clothes to show you're not overdoing it!

I wish you luck Okita-san!

* * *

So, this is Yamazaki's idea of a date.

Why do I have to do all this just to fulfil my mission? Ah, I did say I would do anything but this is too long. If I do all of this in one date, what would I do in the second date?

Sigh. I hope this story isn't becoming like those stereotypical Korean dramas like the ones on Hijikata's TV…

But maybe it is. The protagonist is a female. She's plucky, energetic but I don't know her enough to think she is a Pollyanna. She does possess tons of determination but I don't know why. Overall, China is an action girl which means she's not a damsel in distress.

I wonder though, does she have any love interests? I know I'm supposed to be the jerk with a heart of gold because all girls want bad boys but what if there is another bad boy?

And what if there is a dogged nice guy who might become a stalker with a crush to China? Ah, why am I worrying about this? Nice guys finish last so his efforts should be unrequited.

That reminds me. Kondo-san should really give up thus causing that female gorilla to think reverse psychology – absence makes the heart grow fonder.

How do I know all of these things?

Okay Sougo, you've let China and Yamazaki make you a bit crazy so now's the time to pay them pay.

Throwing Yamazaki's usual and mundane plan in the bin, I've decided to persuade China using my own techniques. That's right. The methods I used in that Love Choriss game.

As I was lying on my futon thinking on utilizing my 'S' skills, I heard the door slide and in came Jimmy.

"Okita-san, I know you might think this is a mundane plan but it's likely that she has never experienced a 'normal' date before so she would really be touched if you do this for her."

China has never gone on a date before? But, I guess that makes sense considering that she's only fourteen and is an Amanto…

"Yamazaki, if it works, I'll stop making fun of you. If it doesn't, I'll tell that green-haired girl you saw in the opening ceremony about that incident when-"

Yamazaki then hastily dropped onto the floor and begged. "Please Okita-san! It will work! Believe me! Please don't tell her about that!"

Sigh. Why does Yamazaki have to be so pitiful and persistent? It makes me want to torture him even more.

"Fine. But, I want to you to find out the names of guys who might be interested in China."

"EHHH?"

Evil glare.

"…Okay Okita-san."

After Jimmy left, I thought about tomorrow. I'll be in school learning useless stuff since I already have a job. Do I really have to spend three years in high school when I should be… what do I usually do anyway?

Hmm. Ah, I'm so bored. I wonder what China is doing…

* * *

Tuesday 2nd of April – 05:25PM

* * *

What a shame. I didn't get any information even though I spent almost an hour in a tax robber's home. Oh well. I've finally made it home!

Home sweet home.

"Mami!" Opening the door, I jumped in and hugged her.

"Ah, Kagura-chan! Welcome back! How was school?"

Taking out rice from the rice cooker, I placed it into a bowl and then cracked an egg.

"It was fun-aru. I met Anego and her friends-aru. I found out that I'm a Scorpio, the earliest known polished stone in the world was discovered in Japan, read out a story to the class, did track and field, found out about Caterpillars and did some painting-aru."

"Wow, you seem very busy on your first day."

"Oh! I'll be joining a club too-aru."

"I'm so proud. What kind of club is it?"

"It's like Sket Dance-aru. The leader is my homeroom teacher and there's a timid boy who likes snarking-aru."

"How interesting. But what I'm really interested in is…"

I picked up my orange juice and drank it as I watched Mami wash the dishes. She had a cheeky grin on a face and then she said "Are there any boys you're interested in?"

SPIT TAKE.

Standing up, I stuttered "W-W-W-W-W-What? Mami, how can you say that-aru?"

"Ah Kagura-chan! The juice is all over the floor."

"Sorry. I'll clean it up-aru. But I still can't believe you asked me that-aru." I sighed while crossing my arms like a tsundere.

Mami furrowed her cherry eyebrows. "What's wrong if I ask? You don't want to tell your mother about your love life?"

I shook my head before exclaiming "That's not it-aru! It's just that… you told me not to have a boyfriend until I'm forty."

Mami giggled. "Ah, you are so innocent. That was a joke! I don't mind if you marry a rich man now. As long as he loves you."

I blushed when I thought of Sadist and whispered "Mami… what if he's in the Shinsengu-"

All of the sudden, a plate crashed onto the porcelain kitchen floor. I rushed towards her to see her laying on the ground.

"Mami! What happened-aru?"

She looked up and frowned. "Please don't mention the dogs of the Bakufu. Even though the Bakufu allowed us Amanto to live here, I can't stand the fact that they killed so many people on this planet. That's why, if you do fall in love with someone associated to the Bakufu, I will never accept it. Ever."

My eyes widened as a feeling of guilt paralysed me. How could I be so selfish and ignorant? "Mami… I'm sorry-aru. I-I don't know anyone like that but I had this friend so…" I faltered, trying to appease her.

Then, Mami stood up and patted me on the head. "Oh, I see. It's getting late so why don't you go to bed? I'll clean up so just get ready for school tomorrow. Good night."

"Okay… good night Mami… I love you-aru." I softly grinned.

"I love you too."

As I walked to my bedroom, I took one last glance at Mami. She was beating up a cucumber and a cabbage with a rolling pin. Nothing unusual…

* * *

Wednesday 3rd of April – 06:00AM _**(Daydream Believer)**_

* * *

Ketsuno Ana… Why do you make my day so full of sunshine and blue skis?

_Knock knock_.

Oi, oi. Who would come at six in the morning?

"Good morning Sakata Gintoki-sama! I am here to collect the rent!"

Okay Gintoki. You know that idiot is here early so you should just tell her… wait, its Wednesday already?

…Plan A: Pretend no one is home.

"Gintoki-sama, I know you're there. Otose-sama will increase the rent if you don't pay today."

If only I could marry Ketsuno Ana and all my problems will be gone! Why did she marry that ugly Shirino man with something under his eye that looks like an infection for three months? I mean, Sakata Ana sounds nicer than Shirino Ana. Am I right?

"Gintoki-sama, if you have yet to appear when I finish this song, I will be compelled to use force."

Yosh, let's go with Plan B! I am NOT having my room exploding again after that 'If You're Happy And You Know It, Clap Your Hands' song!

Changing hastily from my pyjamas into my usual teacher attire, I got my keys and wallet and then, jumped out from the window onto my scooter. You'll never catch me alive! Hahaha!

_Crash._

"Uh oh…"

I stared at the motionless body of a high school girl on the floor. I-It will b-be okay. The vending m-machine is a t-time machine.

_Blood oozes onto the ground._

Plan C: Hit and run!

I drove away in the direction of the school and sighed. Someone will take her to the hospital right? …Somehow, this scooter feels heavier.

"Oi, how could you just leave me-aru?"

I slowly turned around and saw the girl I hit with a parasol over her head, sitting behind me.

Zombie?! Ghost?! Anchimayen?! Draugr?! Kyonshī?! Ro-langs?!

"Oi, a-are you a-alive?" I stuttered.

She poked me in the back and replied "I think so. Mami said if you can touch other people, you're alive-aru."

I nodded at the weird explanation and decided to accept it. It's a good thing the person I hit is an idiot with no common sense from the same school… in my homeroom class…

"Why aren't you wondering how I'm still alive-aru?"

"Do you want to tell me? Sorry, I'm not interested. I'm busy driving."

"I'm an Amanto with super-Amanto strength-aru. And my parasol can shoot out bullets-aru. Aren't I amazing?" I heard her boast.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't tell anyone about what happened, okay?"

"What's in it for me if I don't tell anyone-aru?"

Hm, she's cleverer than I thought… Quickly thinking what reward to give, I blurted out "Err, you get really good grades!"

"Really?! I'm so happy you hit me! Thank you Gin-chan!" she chimed.

Suddenly, I felt her arms wrap around my waist. Is anyone watching? I really don't want to be called a lolicon.

"Okay, can you let go? It's not a motorbike so we're only at 10 miles per hour."

She didn't reply but she still held on tightly. "Oi, I can't breathe!"

"There's someone following us-aru."

…She's even more cleverer than I thought; I didn't say anything but for ten minutes, there was someone behind us in a police car. Could it be that rotten Shinsengumi?

"Can you see who it is?" I asked.

"Yeah-aru."

"Well, who is it?"

"Someone who likes torturing people-aru." She replied, confirming my suspicions of those evil tax-robbers.

"I know that but what does he look like?"

"He has a stupid face with stupid eyes and stupid hair-aru."

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically said "That sounds very descriptive."

"He also goes to Gintama High School-aru."

I suddenly pressed my foot against the pedal and whizzed down Kabuki-Chou, arriving in the car park.

"Why are we at school-aru? It's quarter past six in the morning-aru."

"Well then, why were you walking at six in the morning?"

"…because… GRRR, YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! GET OUT OF MY HEAD-ARU!" she yelled. Why can't I have any normal students in my class?

"Oi, oi. Calm down. Kagura, right?"

She hopped off my scooter and bowed. "Sorry. I should go now-aru. You still remember your promise-aru?"

"Yeah, go on you little brat. Don't worry about a thing." I shooed her off and then stretched my legs while picking my nose.

Kids. They can be quite… cute. Just a little bit. I am not a lolicon though, understand?! The only reason why I'm a teacher is because of that rent-obsessed Obaa-san who happens to own a school!

* * *

Morning Class Meeting with Ichinen Z-gumi – 08:32AM _**(Strawberry That Fell In Love)**_

* * *

Spending two hours in a pachinko bar should be entertaining. But, when you lose EVERYTHING, it does make you want to cry.

Gah! I promised no more gambling! So how did I end up in my boxers? Luckily, I had an extra shirt and coat but I couldn't find any spare trousers. Oh well, if I don't say anything, the kids won't say anything.

"Sensei, it's illegal to strip in school in front of minors."

"Does anyone have any trousers I could borrow? I'll give you 300 yen."

Silence.

"I'll tell you a secret on how to ****** and ****."

Every single boy raised their hand.

* * *

Period 1: Contemporary Society with Second Years – 08:45AM

* * *

Do you know what I like about second years? You can just give them a textbook and they'll learn it by themselves. So here I am, reading Bleach. BANKAI! CERO!

* * *

Period 2: Contemporary Society with Third Years – 09:35AM

* * *

Do you know what I love about third years? You can just give them exams and they'll answer the questions themselves. So here I am, reading Naruto. RASENGAN! CHIDORI!

* * *

Recess – 10:25AM

* * *

Stretching my arms, I realized I spent one hundred minutes reading the best weekly manga ever. Maybe I should do something more productive or else I'll have to go to the hospital due to heart strokes.

I, Sakata Gintoki, may not look like I do it, but I take very good care of myself. In fact, I have no flaws except this stupid perm hair. If only I had hair like Alucard-kun or Kaname Kuran-kun, then perhaps all the ladies would be over me. Is it not true that a majority of the female population always fall in love with vampires? I even have red eyes! So, why don't I have a fan club like Zura?

Anyway, as I was walking to the staff room so I could watch the weather channel, I saw a flash of red pass by. Turning around, I saw it was Kagura who was arguing with… Souichirou-kun?

See? Another classic example. The feisty red head that falls head over heels with a mysterious boy who probably has an ulterior motive.

"…Um… Gin-sensei. Will you accept this love letter?"

"Do you mind? I have to watch the weather channel before they change it to all those worthless news reports."

Ignoring that crazy lilac-haired girl, I wondered; why is everyone so oblivious to love?

* * *

Period 3: Free – 10:50AM

* * *

Yosh, I have a free period! Now, it's time to read One Piece! Here I come, Pirate King! But, I feel your pain Luffy; you lost to Alucard too in the 'Best Male Character' in the 2008 Society for the Promotion of Japanese Animation Awards…

WHAT DO PEOPLE SEE IN VAMPIRES? WHAT ABOUT NINJAS, PIRATES, SHINIGAMIS AND SAMURAIS?!

* * *

Period 4: Contemporary Society with First Years – 11:40AM

* * *

Do you know what I hate about first years? You have to teach them everything right from the beginning. So here I am, TEACHING!

"Contemporary society is characterised by several basic factors. Anyone want to guess some? Kagura-san?"

"Human interconnection, evolution of life due to technology, and the humanity and ecological transformation-aru."

This kid just keeps surprising me. "Not just a pretty face, are you Kagura-san?"

"What does that mean sensei-aru?"

"Never mind. Anyway, what Kagura-san said was contemporary society in a very simple nut shell. But all those directions are the outcome of a number of fundamental changes that are irreversibly transforming our daily lives, our way of thinking and perceiving the world and our way of living together.

Among these changes are: improvements in life conditions, life expectancy, literacy and gender equality; changes in domestic and international political institutions; and the breakdown of natural equilibria."

_"Da $ #?" _the rest of the class groaned.

See what I mean? No one understands! But, it seems there's an exception. In front of my desk was a conscientious schoolgirl making notes. Guess I'll have to sacrifice my time to this class for her. Don't get any ideas; I just want those who work hard to get what they deserve.

* * *

Lunch – 12:41PM

* * *

Hm, what should I have for lunch today? Ramen? Chocolate? The Gum-Gum Fruit? I know; strawberry milk!

"Hi there, can I have some strawberry milk?" I asked the cafeteria lady.

She stared at me with somewhat distant eyes, grunted and then shoved a carton of strawberry milk against my chest which had a weird, dairy scent.

"…Thanks."

I left the queue and went down to sit at the teacher's table beside Zura and Tatsuma.

As I sat down, Tatsuma greeted "Yo Kintoki!"

"Tatsuma you *******, how many times do I have to tell you? I mean, look at my hair! It's silver, not golden!" I pointed at my hair to prove my point.

He shrugged, making me even more infuriated. Before I could release my anger, a hand touched my shoulder. "Gintoki, how's Leader been doing?"

"Who's Leader?"

Zura coughed and then said "Remember you came to tell me that a student was in the wrong class?"

"You mean Kagura? She's fine. Her knowledge about Contemporary Society is quite impressive."

All of the sudden, Zura stood up and fervently said "She knows Contemporary Society too?! That's Leader for you. If she was strong and able to fight, she would be a perfect candidate to join the Jouishishi!"

Pushing Zura back to sit down, I sighed. "Oi, oi, I thought your group only allowed males."

"I realized that one of the reasons why we are not successful now in achieving peace is because of our inequality between genders. Therefore, if there were more female members, it would change the country!"

"But, how do you know Kagura will be willing to join? What if she wants to join a club… like Sket Dance?"

Zura waved his hand and shook his head in disapproval. "I don't think a smart, proficient girl like Leader will join a useless gang like that."

Standing up, I took my strawberry milk and chose to drink at the rooftop instead.

"Ahahahaha! Kintoki! Where are you going? Have you gone to go take a dump?"

* * *

Recess – 01:20PM

* * *

Ugh, why do Japanese schools have no janitors? It does not say in the job tasks to clean the floor everyday.

"Sensei, can you help me clean the board?!" I heard Sarutobi-san scream out. I do not want to get in a scandal with any students. Especially hard-core S and M.

I looked around the class and decided to help Kagura wipe the windows. She's quiet and diligent in lessons since she writes down lots of notes but outside, she can be cheeky and troublesome.

I'm saying this to write a school report about her progress and personality, okay? Not because I'm a lolicon or anything.

"Gin-chan, it looks like I'm not the only one with a broken brain-aru."

"Shut up you little- I mean, it's okay to talk to yourself once in a while."

She smirked, which for some reason, made me grin. Must be contagious.

* * *

Period 5: History with Second Years – 01:40PM

* * *

"Sensei, where's Tsukuyo-sensei?" one of the students in the front row asked.

"She's busy with her Hyakka so today, I'm covering." I said while sucking a lollipop. I need sugary energy to carry on teaching, you know.

"Sensei, you don't mean the infamous Hundred Flowers in Yoshiwara do you?" I heard someone gasp.

Oops, Tsukuyo did tell me not to mention her squad.

"Ah, I didn't say Hyakka; I said baka! She's occupied with looking after her… err… man!"

"I thought Tsukuyo-sensei said she's not a woman any more."

I began sweating profusely as I tried to come up with an excuse; they don't call Tsukuyo the Death God Courtesan for nothing!

"I didn't say man, I said mom. You know... her mommy."

"Didn't sensei say she was an orphan?"

"I didn't say mommy, I said tummy. You know... the belly."

Suddenly, all the students gasped. "IS SENSEI PREGNANT?!"

"NO! Sit down! What I meant to say was… she's busy! I don't know what she's doing but she's busy!"

Damn it. If any of these brats tell Tsukuyo about this, I'm going to be killed.

* * *

Period 6: Free – 02:32PM

* * *

Another free lesson. This time, rather than reading the manga, I'm going to watch my favourite episodes on One Piece of Naruto in Bleach.

If Luffy wants to be the Pirate King and Naruto wants to be the Hokage, what do I want to be?

… I WANT TO BE THE BEST SAMURAI IN THE WORLD!

* * *

Afternoon Class Meeting with Ichinen Z-gumi – 03:20PM

* * *

"Yosh, since I'm in a good mood, I'll let the class do something fun."

I smirked when the class went silent and listened in anticipation. Clearing my throat, I announced "Today, I'll let you use your phones."

The smile on everyone's faces was perfect. Children just love it when you let them do all those technological stuff. As I glanced at the class, I saw that there was one person who was not smiling. Kagura.

I went up to her and saw she didn't have a phone like the rest of the girls .

I coughed to catch her attention and once she looked up, I casually asked "Yo Kagura-san, when's your birthday?"

I watched her face turn from a miserable face to a happy expression. "The third of November-aru!"

Damn, that's so far away… But then again, I do need to save up some money… Wait a second, what am I thinking, buying a mobile phone for a student?! So stupid!

"Sensei, the bell rang-aru."

"Okay, have a nice afternoon everyone. I want Hedoro-kun to do the school log book."

* * *

Afterschool – 03:34PM_**(Mr Blue Sky)**_

* * *

Ah~ another school day has passed. Relaxing in my homeroom is actually more peaceful than my flat. Maybe I should move to another flat where there's no annoying hag, thieving cat and robotic waitress after my money.

I looked outside the windows and saw the beautiful blue sky. Wow, there's no clouds at all and the sun is just shining in the middle.

_Bang._

"GINTOKI!"

Abruptly, Tsukuyo appeared swaying beside the door, holding a bottle of sake. Her face was crimson and covered by her tousled blonde hair.

"Oi, you know you're not supposed to drink! Just tell those perverted men that drinking makes your ***** shrink."

She held up the bottle, aiming it in my direction and hoarsely slurred "Giiintoki! I told – hic – you not to – hic – mention the Hyakka!"

Scoffing, I declared "No one's going to say anything about your Amazon Brigade so what's the big deal?"

I picked my nose as I cautiously watched a drunken Tsukuyo approach dangerously towards me. Why do I keep forgetting that it's a VERY BAD IDEA to irritate her?

"Don't even think about doing a suplex!" I advised.

All of the sudden, she was standing behind me, hooked both of my arms from the side, and placed her hands flat against my back.

Uh oh.

I was then lifted and fell backwards as she arched her back and legs followed by her slamming me against the floor.

Gah, my spine! "I'll remember not to say anything next time!"

It seemed though that she didn't hear me as she yelled "Gintoki, I'm – hic – not finished!"

She kept hold of me and began doing another suplex. "OH GOD! SAVE ME FROM THIS CRAZY WOMAN!"

Before she lifted me again, Tsukuyo stopped to say "Gintoki, did ya know – hic – that you scream like girl?"

Flustered, I shouted "SHADDUP!" and ran away. Relaxing in my homeroom is definitely less peaceful than my flat where there's no crazy woman who speaks with an oiran accent!

* * *

Preview for the next chapter 'A Date to Remember or a Mission to Fail?'

* * *

"Okita-san, Operation Yato Girl is ready to commence." Yamazaki's voice crackled through the walkie-talkie. In the corner of my eye, I glimpsed at the bushes and saw Yamazaki give a thumps up which was the signal.

It's show time. Time to test my amazing acting abilities.

* * *

**In this chapter, I explored different POVs such as Yamazaki and Gintoki. I wonder if they were in character. I hope that you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Next chapter is China's date with Sadist or Sougo's mission to get closer to Kagura!**

* * *

Omake _**(Katsura's OST)**_

* * *

Where am I? Everything is in monochrome. And what's this? I'm a cartoon figure like Felix the Cat and Mickey Mouse. Is this what I think it is? The Silent Age of Animation!

Wait, this aroma in the air must be Ikumatsu-dono's renowned ramen. But I like soba.

That must mean that I have dozed off in the God Fist of the North Star as this shop is called Hokuto Shinken. Readers, I am assuming that you have heard of the Fist of the North Star so do you think I'll be able to get Kenshiro to join the Jouishishi?

Dialogue Intertitle: "Katsura-san, Hokutoshinken means Heart of the Dipper House."

What was that? An intertitle? Also known as a title card, an intertitle is a piece of printed text edited into the midst of the photographed action at various points, generally to convey character dialogue.

Hold on, when did Gintama become a silent film? Although I'm not sure how this happened, I will say one thing. Ignorance is bliss.


	4. a DaTe To ReMeMbEr oR a MiSsIoN tO fAiL?

**Thank you for all the reviews again. EnJoY aNoThEr ChApTeR oF sAkuRa GiRl.**

**Here's the playlist for this chapter:**

**18. Tanizawa Tomofumi - ****_Kimi Ni Todoke_**** (Reaching You) - From the anime ****_Kimi Ni Todoke_****  
19. Mercy Mercedes - ****_The Perfect Scene_****  
20. Wakaba - ****_Ashita, Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Iku _****(Tomorrow, I'm Coming to See You) - From the anime****_ Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi_****  
21. Arashi**_** - We Can Make It! **_**- From the Japanese drama ****_Bambino!_****  
22. Suzumura Kenichi - ****_Koi Sakura _****(Love Cherry Blossoms)- From the anime**_** Uta no Prince Sama Maji Love 2000%**_**  
23. Suzumura Kenichi**_** - Knocking on the Mind - **_**From the anime**_** Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love 1000%**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: a DaTe To ReMeMbEr oR a MiSsIoN tO fAiL? (what do you think the answer is to this really long-winded question?)**

* * *

Saturday 6th of April – 08:55AM

* * *

"Okita-san, Operation Yato Girl is ready to commence." Yamazaki's voice crackled through the walkie-talkie. In the corner of my eye, I glimpsed at the bushes and saw Yamazaki give a thumps up which was the signal.

It's show time. Time to test my amazing acting abilities.

* * *

Saturday 6th of April – 09:00AM _(__**Kimi Ni Todoke)**_

* * *

Strolling around Kabuki-Chou is really fun during April. Know why? All the cherry blossoms are in full bloom so it's like walking through pink paradise! I can't wait for tomorrow since that's the day when me, Anego and her friends are going out shopping to buy stuff for hanami!

"Ojou-san!"

My head turned at the voice. Someone selling sunglasses was holding out a pink heart-shaped sunglass and beckoned me to try it. I walked back to him and wore it.

"It suits you ojou-san!" he said and then, he persuaded me to keep it. FOR FREE! Whoo hoo, the world is so nice.

As I kept walking down the main street, another street vendor gave me a bunch of pink roses and carnations and then a pink teddy bear! What is going on?

Turning at the corner, I saw a very big cherry blossom tree and a storm of petals blew in my direction. Once it was clear, I saw someone lying on the branches who Mami told me to never talk to. Sadist.

He opened one eye and looked down. "Yo China, like the gifts?"

Gasp! Sadist was the one who gave these things to me? That's really sweet… No Kagura, you can't betray Mami!

I scoffed and said "What are you doing up there-aru? Spying?"

He jumped off like a frog and flashed a boyish smile similar to Jung Il-woo. "I wanted to see you."

_Ba-Dum._

What is _this_? My heart feels like it's beating faster. Mami said when you're angry, the heart beats more rapidly but I don't feel annoyed; I feel a tug on my heartstrings when I look at his face.

*********, this is painful.

Before I knew it, I was walking along the street wearing the sunglasses and carrying the presents with Sadist beside me. I noticed that he wasn't wearing the usual Shinsengumi outfit or the school uniform. He was sporting a white hoodie, a dark blue shirt that had a picture of a skull on it and jeans.

When I looked down at my usual red cheongsam, I heard him suggest "Want to watch a movie?"

I turned my face away from him and made up an excuse. "Sorry, I'm busy-aru. Maybe next time-aru."

If you believe that Sadist, you're so silly; there will _never_ be a next time. Especially when I think you're infecting me with a heart virus.

"I'll buy popcorn."

I instantly grabbed his arm and pulled him to the cinema. "Let's go-aru!"

As if I care that my chest hurts; FREE FOOD!

* * *

Saturday 6th of April – 11:58AM

* * *

We watched the 1993 film City Hunter featuring Jackie Chan. I wish I could be in an arcade game like Street Fighter II; it looks so much fun!

But what annoyed me was when Sadist kept trying to touch my hand when we were eating popcorn. Why? I don't want any sadistic germs!

Anyway, Sadist and I were now walking around Kabuki-Chou Park. I don't know why but I felt happier with Gin-chan. Maybe because all the flowers were in bloom? I mean, the flowers now aren't fully blossomed yet. Ah, who cares? I should just go home.

"Look out!"

All of the sudden when we were under the cherry blossom trees, Sadist pulled me into his chest when a fast-moving bike passed us. What the heck? I saw the person riding the bike who almost hit me had black hair and wore badminton clothes. Was that Echizen Ryōma? Shouldn't he be wearing tennis clothes?

Huh? I feel something tickling my cheeks. Looking up, I saw it was Sadist's breath. Oi, what was I doing in Sadist's embrace?!

"L-let go of me-aru!" I pushed him off and walked away from him. But before I could even walk 50 cm away, he grabbed my hand and ran towards the biggest cherry tree in the park.

"I want to show you something!"

"What is it-aru?" I asked but I think he couldn't hear me because of the wind so we kept running until we reached the trunk of the tree and he revealed two bicycles, one red and one blue.

"Have you ever ridden a bike China?"

Feeling a bit ashamed, I shook my head since I never rode a bike before.

However, Sadist did something totally unexpected. He brought the red bike and gently directed me to the seat. I blushed when I saw how beautiful the red bike was. It had ribbons and a heart pattern on the hand brakes.

Then, Sadist placed his right hand on my left and left on my right, guiding me as I pedalled. Oh, this isn't so hard. We were able to travel for half a mile until I stumbled and fell out of the seat.

But I didn't hit the ground; Sadist was holding me around the waist and staring into my eyes. This is awkward…

"Are you okay China?" He pulled me up and balanced the bike.

I smiled and decided Sadist was not a bad person anymore. Maybe he changed after Saigou-sensei persistently tried to make him join the Okama Club. But I kind of missed competing against him.

"I'm fine. Let's have a race-aru! Loser has to do anything the winner wants-aru!"

I immediately jumped onto the bike and left Sadist in the dust, laughing at his amused face.

"Tsk China, you should be more specific in the rules."

Suddenly, I saw Sadist beside me, riding the bike that passed us. Grr, move faster! Faster!

* * *

Saturday 6th of April – 01:33PM _**(The**__**Perfect Scene)**_

* * *

After we had about a thousand races, Sadist took me to a cabin where you could rent boats to ride in Kabuki-Chou Lake.

"Which boat do you want?"

Looking at all the different shapes ranging from a dragon to a duck, I decided to choose number three.

"Hmmm… a swan-aru!" I said as I pointed to it.

"Here's the money for the boat." Sadist said as he gave the money to the girl.

"Here's your change! Have fun with your girlfriend!" she said with a smile which didn't look natural but her face changed into a happier one when Sadist replied stoically "She's not my girlfriend."

I don't know why but I felt angry when he said that. If I'm not his girlfriend, does that mean I'm his boyfriend? Doesn't girlfriend mean a friend who is a girl?

Hmph.

Maybe after Saigou-sensei's persistence, Sadist became like Kyuubei-chan. You know, interested in the same-

"What are you doing standing there? We only have half an hour."

"You can get the boat ready; I'm going to get changed-aru!"

The cabin also gives you free clothes to wear if you don't want to get your own clothes wet. So, being the smart girl I am, I am not passing that chance up. What if Sadist pulls a trick on me? I haven't forgotten his sadistic side you know. But hey, what could happen?

* * *

Saturday 6th of April – 02:01PM

* * *

"I am never going to forgive you Sadist-aru!" ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ (Like my emoticon to express my frustration?)

As I glared at him, Sadist answered "I didn't know China."

My eyebrows furrowed in anger as I scowled. As if you didn't know.

Readers, I dare you to guess what Sadist did.

…

He actually had the nerve to jump into the lake and pull me in, getting both of us into trouble. (There was a sign saying 'DO NOT JUMP'). Luckily I left the gifts at the cabin otherwise they would have gotten wet but here I was, soaked in filthy water which is probably full of duck poo. Also, I'm glad I decided to change my clothes with the clothes the hut offered for when this sort of thing happened.

When I was stomping my feet and restraining myself from killing him, I heard him say "Will you forgive me if I told you there's a picnic basket just for you near the water fountain?"

"P-Picnic?! Ahem, I guess if you really feel sorry and prepared a picnic, maybe just a little bit-aru." I played with my hair as I tried to hide my excitement. I totally love picnics! I remember when I was younger and Mami, Papi and Kamui went together… Oh.

"Hmm."

As I tried to hide my flushed face, all of a sudden, Sadist placed one arm under my legs and one on my back. What's with this sudden plot development?!

"O-Oi, why are you carrying me like a bride-aru?! Put me down!"

While I was kicking my legs and trying to punch him, I heard him chuckle and say "You don't want to be treated like a princess? I thought all girls wanted to be one. I guess that what makes you different China."

Before I came up with a snarky reply, Sadist stepped onto the pedestal and held my body over the fountain so I was only 1 metre away from falling.

On impulse, I tightly grabbed onto his arm and said "What are you doing-aaaruuuuu?"

As I fell into the fountain with a statue of the Shogun in the middle, a huge spray of water surged onto me. Unlike the dirty lake water, the fountain water was refreshing and bright.

"Are you hungry China?"

I looked up and saw Sadist eating sandwiches with a basket next to him. Somehow, with all the water surrounding us, he looked as if he was sparkling like those bishonens in 'The Wallflower'.

Urgh, I hate dazzling creatures. They make my skin hurt.

Anyway, I got out of the fountain and sat down next to him. I took the basket and saw miniature meat pies, sausage rolls, chicken drumsticks, spring rolls, miniature quiches, samosas, sandwiches, vol au vents, arancini, pizza, hot dogs, fruit, cookies, pastries and different flavoured ice cream inside. This must be the perfect Western picnic basket.

"Open your mouth China."

Suddenly, a chicken drumstick was touching my lips. Sadist, you… are treating me like a child. Only Mami fed me like that.

I opened my mouth slightly and took a bite. When I looked at Sadist, his face seemed red for some reason. Is he sick after falling into the lake?

I reached my hand out to touch his forehead and asked "Sadist, are you okay-aru?"

He snapped out of a daze and coughed. "I'm fine; it's just that you looked so cute."

_Du-Geun, du-geun_

I spat out the chicken and widened my eyes. "W-W-W-hat did you say-aru?!"

He stared at me and I looked into his eyes which displayed an affectionate and tender emotion. Seriously, what is _this_? Am I really having a heart attack?

NO, I DON'T WANT TO DIE YOUNG!

* * *

Saturday 6th of April – 02:28PM

* * *

"Sadist, where are you taking me now-aru?"

I was walking behind Sadist after we exited the park. When we finished eating the entire picnic food and my hair and clothes were dry, Sadist decided to surprise me again.

Before we reached the end of the pathway, I heard Sadist say emotionlessly "Did you know that right next to Kabuki-Chou Park is Kabuki-Chou Theme Park?"

I wondered why he mentioned the theme park but I soon realized why. As we turned at the corner, a gigantic amusement park came into view with balloons floating everywhere. But what scared me out was that no-one was inside. As if he could read my mind, Sadist said "I was able to get the Shinsengumi to investigate the funfair so it's only available to officers."

I blinked and was a little disappointed. "Oh."

"But, they won't mind if I bring a special someone with me to go on the rides."

A grin appeared on my face when I understood that Sadist must have done this for me. "Really-aru? And we don't have to queue or pay for any of the rides-aru?"

Sadist held out his hand to me and smirked. "Shall we go on the carousel?"

I took his hand and led him to the ride I wanted to go on. "Let's start alphabetical order-aru! To the alpine slide!"

* * *

Saturday 6th of April – 04:42PM _**(Ashita, Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Iku)**_

* * *

Wow, I can't believe how many rides we went on in two hours and twenty minutes.

Here's a list on the different rides. So, we had:

– Raced each other in bumper cars (I was able to bump into him and avoid him bumping into me)

– Galloped on a carousel (I rode a unicorn while Sadist rode a dragon – I think Sadist fell asleep since he was wearing his sleep mask)

– Glided in a Cliff-hanger (I almost vomited)

– Free-fall down on a drop tower (I actually vomited)

– Looped in circles on the Ferris wheel (I could see my home when we were at the top)

– Spun around on the Flying Scooters (So dizzy)

– Slid down the helter skelter in a spiral around a high tower (it was so embarrassing when I sat on Sadist's lap who sat the mat)

– Visited the House of Horrors (Such intense scenes of terror and torment but I knew it was all fake… and it was boring when both Sadist and I weren't scared)

– Rotated in the Jump & Smile (it was so scary when the ride froze in midair and then randomly when backwards and up and down)

– Rode a mechanical bull (I almost wet my pants laughing when I saw Sadist act like a cowboy and was thrown off)

– Spun around on the Octopus (Sadist teased me saying the rider had to be at least 42 inches to ride without an adult – how dare he test my math skills; I know 42 inches is 1.0668 metres!)

– Rocked sideways on the Paratrooper (I didn't get lightheaded this time)

– Swung 360 degrees in the air on so many pendulum rides such as the Ali Baba, the Booster, the Frisbee, the Kamikaze, the Looping Starship, the Pirate Ship and the Screamin' Swing (when did Kabuki-Chou build these amusement rides? Not that I'm complaining d=(´▽｀)=b)

– Sprung up into the air on a Reverse Bungee (IT WOULD HAVE BEEN EPIC IF THE STRAP DIDN'T BREAK; I suppose if I wasn't super strong and had amazing healing abilities and was just an average human, I WOULD HAVE FREAKING DIED)

– Went on THIRTEEN different roller coasters – some were dual-tracked and some were Figure 8: a 4th Dimension, a Bobsled, a Boomerang, a Corkscrew, a Dive, a Floorless, an Inverted, a Mine Train, a Motorbike, a Pipeline, a Spinning, a Stand-up and a Steeplechase. (I found out only one roller coaster was developed by Japan while the rest was American; THE PIPELINE WHICH WAS PAINFUL TO RIDE IN)

– Swung around in a circle 27 times on a swing ride (It felt like I was flying! I'm also amazed that I was able to count how many times we went round without vomiting)

– Bounced around in the Tagada (We had turns operating the ride since the Tagada has someone controlling it. It was so funny when I told Sadist it was over and restarted the ride. -(￣︶￣)-)

– Spun around in the Teacups (It was so cute when Sadist said he was too big to fit in like Ikuto from Shugo Chara)

– Slid down five water rides; the AquaLoop, a log flume, the River Caves, the river rafting ride and the water slide (THE WATER WAS SO COLD)

Right now, Sadist and I were at an ice-cream van with Sadist buying some ice-cream. As I was waiting, I saw some girls – one with long black hair in badminton clothes and another with short brown hair in fruity clothes. They were staring at Sadist and giggling when he looked in their direction.

Anego said that if I saw girls looking at my man, I should beat them up. But Sadist isn't really my boyfriend. I mean, we're friends and if he's a boy, he should be called my 'boy' friend. Yeah, why should boyfriend have any romantic connection?

"Yo China, here's your strawberry ice-cream."

I blushed when I accidently touched his hand when I took the cone but quickly composed myself. We're friends, nothing else.

"Ah, look. It's Sagara-chan and Isa-chan from our school."

I watched as Sadist brought those two girls who were looking at him. Being up close with them, I slanted my eyes in disbelief. One of them looked like Sadist's friend (could be his sister) while the other looked like a gorilla (is that a banana in her hair?).

"Hi there Kagura-chan; how's your date with Okita-kun?"

That must have been the manliest voice I ever heard from a gorilla girl. Besides Romi Park and Takeuchi Junko.

"I bet she's having a great time with Okita-kun. Let's not disturb them Isa-chan. Bye bye!"

Sagara scurried away with Isa while waving at us. I glimpsed at Sadist to see his reaction to see that he was staring right at me with those deadpanned eyes.

"W-What do you want-aru?"

He didn't say anything for a few minutes and continued to look at me. Ah, why does my heart keep racing?

"What's your favourite animal China?"

"Err… pandas? Why do you ask-aru?"

"Let's go to Kabuki-Chou Zoo. We're behind schedu- I mean, we should go before it gets dark. Pandas, let's see pandas."

Sadist quickly took my hand and went towards the zoo, not letting me say anything about his suspicious use of words. Behind schedule? Oh well, I get to see pandas!

* * *

Saturday 6th of April – 05:28PM

* * *

We spent about an hour touring around the zoo, seeing tigers, lions, snakes, elephants, monkeys, hippos, giraffes and so much more. We also went in an aquarium and saw whales, penguins and sharks. I feel kind of sorry for the animals though; they remind me of Sadaharu No. 11 to 24.

But I think the cutest animal was the giant panda. It was so cute when it was eating bamboo.

"China, have you ever been on the train?"

I shook my head and said "I don't have any reason to go on the train-aru."

"What if I told you that I made a reservation at a fancy French restaurant and to get there, we need to-"

"Go by train-aru? Hmm… aye aye sir!"

I placed my hand on my head like a soldier and grinned.

Sadist smiled when he saw my bravery. I am being brave you know! I've heard so many stories on trains when guys ****** girls and no-one says anything because it's too crowded!

* * *

Saturday 6th of April – 05:56PM _**(We Can Make It!)**_

* * *

"Sadist, why is the train so empty-aru?"

It was really weird; it was rush hour when everyone usually finished work and goes on the train to go home but for some reason, Sadist and I were the only ones inside besides an old man wearing badminton clothes. (I think he's old because he has a walking stick)

And we're on the Yamanote Line which is one of Tokyo's busiest lines!

Anyway, I was sitting down on the padded seats whereas Sadist was standing, gripping a handhold. From the corner of my eye, I could see that old man sit next to me and glance at my body.

IS THIS WHAT I THINK THIS IS?

I began clenching my fists as I watched his hand approach my thigh. But before I could punch him, Sadist roughly pulled him away and kicked him in the *****.

"Oi, what the **** do you think you're doing to _my_ girl? Huh?! Answer me before I call the cops."

I sweat-dropped when Sadist kept kicking him and threatening to call the police when he's a freaking police captain!

_A hypnotising melody began playing. _"The next station is Shibuya. The doors on the left side will open."

I remembered Sadist saying the address and said "Didn't you say we're going to Shibuya-aru?"

Sadist mumbled something to the pervert and took my hand, exiting through the doors, onto the platform.

"Quickly, the restaurant will cancel the reservation if we don't get there by six."

"You mean we have four minutes to get there-aru? TAXI!"

I made him release my hand and began waving for a taxi. Until Sadist lifted me and carried me on the shoulder, causing pedestrians to stare at us.

"Oi, what are you doing-aru?"

"Taxis are too expensive. Don't worry China; we can make it."

* * *

Saturday 6th of April – 05:59PM

* * *

"This is it. 1-23-15 Shoto Shibuya-ku Tokyo."

We were standing in front of Chez Matsuo Shoto Restaurant which was located on the 15th floor of a tall skyscraper. Grr, what did Sadist have to bring me to a place like this? I feel so out-of-place.

As if he read my mind again, Sadist whispered in my ear "China, it doesn't matter if we don't fit in. Let's just enjoy the night."

Sighing, I allowed Sadist to take my hand (for the millionth time) and we entered to see an avant-garde interior design. Dominated by grey and black, it had a cool atmosphere and the set of tables and chairs were arranged along the glass window, allowing us to see such a pretty view outside.

"Table for two. Okita Sougo."

The waiter nodded and escorted us to a different place. He opened the sliding glass door at the end of the building, revealing a stunning garden patio on the balcony. It showed clearly the streets of Tokyo below and I could see all the dazzling city lights.

"How long are you going to gawk at everything? Let's order."

Sadist held out the menu and looked through the assorted list of options. They had a baguette, ficelle, flûte, fougasse or croissant for starters. For the main course, there was a whole list of food I can't even pronounce. Blanket de voo? I should learn French so I could sound sophisticated in front of everyone in my class.

"China, they have steak with black pepper (steak au poivre), steak and fries (steak frites), chicken and fries (poulet frites), duchess potatoes (pommes duchesse), blanquette of veal (blanquette de veau), beef stew with mixed vegatables (pot au feu), duck with different sausages served with white beans (cassoulet) and chitterling sausages (andouilette). We're not ordering rooster in red wine (coq au vin) for obvious reasons… What?"

I was practically gaping at Sadist. H-How did he know what everything was and pronounced it like a real French person?

"If you're wondering how I knew what they were, they have a Japanese translation behind. Geez China, such a simple-minded girl."

My eye twitched when Sadist said that as his face was leaning on his left arm, gazing at the city view.

"Oi, no elbows on the table Sadist-aru." I stated.

Sadist removed his elbow and then told the waiter "I want to order everything on this menu except the ones that contain alcohol."

I covered my mouth in amazement; it's so expensive! Is he using tax payer's money?

Sadist leaned forward and while his face glowed under the dim lighting, he said "Don't worry China, throughout our date; everything I paid for was with my money. Just for you."

_Doki-Doki_

"I want cream brulee, cream puffs, crepes, éclairs, madeleen, macaroons, mill-foo, mouse ooo chocolate, profiteroles, tartee ooo fruits and tart satin for dessert-aru!" I blurted out.

"Not bad but its crème brûlée, Madeleine, mille-feuilles, mousse au chocolat, tartes aux fruits and Tarte Tatin."

Okay, this is the third time my heart thumped so fast. I really should ask Anego about this. What if we find out that I have a rare medical condition which cannot be cured and the cause of it is Sadist?!

"Here is the hors d'œuvre."

The maître d' placed celery sticks, carrot sticks, bell pepper strips, broccoli, cauliflower and asparagus spears onto the table. Why is it raw?

"These are crudités China. They're supposed to be raw. You don't have to eat it."

* * *

Saturday 6th of April – 07:06PM

* * *

The experience of eating French food is so different to traditional Japanese food that Mami feeds me. It was somewhat delectable but some dishes really put me off. Oh well. C'est la vie. Wait, what did I just say?

"China, are you good at singing?"

"Hehe, you must have lots courage to ask me that question-aru."

I don't mean to brag but I'm pretty talented at singing. Mami says I sound like Kugimiya Rie.

I was wondering why Sadist asked me that but I soon knew why. We were now in front of the karaoke shop, SHIDAX Please! (Shidax operates the largest karaoke shop chain)

"Wanna have a singing competition-aru?"

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "I'll wipe the floor with you."

I grinned and poked his face. "I'll wipe that smile of your face if I was you-aru. Which I'm glad I'm not-aru."

Electric sparks discharged between our eyes as we shot daggers at each other. I AM THE BEST, UNDERSTAND SADIST?!

* * *

Saturday 6th of April – 07:46PM _**(Koi Sakura)**_

* * *

Panting, I was wiped off the sweat on my face and frowned. I was losing against Sadist in a singing competition! But he sounds exactly like Suzumura Kenichi!

"Give up China?"

Holding out the microphone, I haughtily said "Let's see who can sing a romantic song the best-aru."

Sadist took the microphone from my hand and selected 'Koi Sakura' by Suzumura-san. He took a deep breath and soon, a traditional Japanese melody was heard.

"Your sound suddenly resonated within my impermanent heart. The waterfall of thousands caused me no pain, but a shower of love pierced my aloof heart."

_Th-thump, th-thump, th-thump_

Not again. Why does watching Sadist make my heart beat so fast? We're not in 'The Greatest Love' drama where everything is about heartbeats! But I have to admit, his singing is really good.

I sat down in the corner to control myself but then, Sadist kneeled down in front of me, singing 'An overly abused love song is a man's way of showing he's in love with you.'

When there was an instrumental break in the song, Sadist smirked at me and said "If only you could see yourself in a mirror now…"

What the **** does he mean by that? Is it… MY FACE IS LIKE A TOMATO?!

I was going to reply to Sadist but he was singing the chorus. The chorus was about love-coloured cherry blossoms blowing and the feelings of the man are on the verge of exploding, like the feeling of winter waiting for spring. That is so romantic!

"A love song to the heavens is a man's way of showing he's in love with you…"

* * *

Saturday 6th of April – 08:04PM

* * *

Hmph. I'll admit that Sadist won fair and square but how could he not praise my singing? Well, I didn't exactly tell him out loud that he was good but still. I'm a girl. But wait. What if Sadist doesn't view me as a girl? That makes total sense since he said I'm not his 'girl' friend.

"Oi, China. Do you want to see professionals sing at a concert?"

"Is there a STARISH concert nearby-aru?"

"No, but there's a K-Pop Tour in the Shibuya C.C. Lemon Hall."

Ah! That venue is where Otsuu-chan performed a live concert in episode 124. I wonder which bands are performing there today.

* * *

Saturday 6th of April – 09:02PM

* * *

From quarter past eight, Sadist and I have watched so many boy bands sing on stage. They were singing in Japanese but for some reason, I didn't feel as amazed compared to listening to Sadist sing. That is so weird considering that some of these people are famous worldwide and can dance so well!

"Hey China, which band is your favourite?" I think Sadist said but it was really hard to hear with all the screaming in the background (Sadist and I were standing near the front).

"I liked CNBLUE 'I'm a Loner' and BtoB 'WOW'-aru."

"What did you say China?"

Raising my voice a bit, I began to shout 'I LIKE-" but I stopped when a singer kneeled down and kissed my hand, causing the girls around us to glare at me. Why me?! I looked at Sadist and saw he was blatantly furious, giving the evil eye to him.

But, that only lasted three seconds and he went to the other side of the stage.

"Was that Eunhyuk-aru?" I asked.

Sadist was glowering at the singer and grumbled. "I don't know. They all look the same to me."

Hoho, is Sadist jealous? Is it because… he wanted to be the one that got his hand kissed?

* * *

Saturday 6th of April – 10:27PM

* * *

The ear-splitting concert was finally over and Sadist insisted on dropping me off. Not that I care, he's in the Shinsengumi so he probably already knows where I live. We took the train back to Shinjuku where Kabuki-Chou was.

I began walking up the stairs to the apartment and I saw the lights on inside. Uh oh, Mami is home.

Thinking quickly, I stopped and turned to Sadist. "Thanks for today-aru." I then bowed and walked away.

But I stopped once again when I heard Sadist say "China. I had fun today."

I could actually feel Sadist approaching me from behind. He took hold of my wrist and placed his chin on my shoulder. His voice tickled my ear as he said good night.

_Lub-dub..._

"I-I should be g-going now-aru."

I attempted to make him release his grip. Suddenly, he twirled my into his arms and his hands were tightly on my waist.

"Oi, w-wha-"

"Shush."

My eyes were blinking frantically when he kept leaning closer and closer and then, his lips were touching my forehead.

His lips curved into a smile and he whispered "See you on hanami."

I stood still as my mind was trying to register what on earth just happened. Sadist was walking away with his hands in his pockets and I could tell he was over the moon.

I calmed myself down and closed my eyes. The wind was so gentle and the air was quite warm. Well, it is getting closer to summer vacation. Grr, I hate the sun.

Wait, summer vacation?

_"If I can get you to fall in love with me before summer vacation, will you go out with me?"_

_"W-W-What if I don't f-fall for you-aru?!"_

_"I'll leave you alone and never bother you again."_

_"… You got yourself a deal-aru."_

Kagura, you are the biggest IDIOT EVER! HOW COULD YOU FORGET THE STUPID BET?! (That rhymes)

That is it Sadist. YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF THE QUEEN OF KABUKI-CHOU!

As I was planning different ways of murdering Sadist, the front door opened and Mami appeared with a worried expression. "Kagura-chan, what are you doing outside so late?"

"Coming Mami!"

JUST YOU WAIT SADIST! I'M GOING TO TYPE YOUR NAME IN THE HOTLINE TO HELL AND MEET THE JIGOKU SHOJO!

...On second thought, maybe I'll just use the Death Note...

No, that won't be good either. Why are all the methods to kill someone lead to hell?! Is it because killing someone is bad?

Obviously... Okay, I've decided to let Sadist live, not take revenge and let karma do its thing. I'm counting on you karma. You can do it! PLEASE!

* * *

Saturday 6th of April – 11:45PM **_(Knocking on the Mind)_**

* * *

Today I saw a different side to China. But that could be because I showed her a different side.

I even made some suave sayings like 'I wanted to see you', 'I'm fine; it's just that you looked so cute**' **and 'Don't worry China, throughout our date; everything I paid for was with my money. Just for you.'

I'm rather impressed with myself. I could work in Takamagahara.

Although, I cannot believe I spent an hour learning all the different French cuisines and how to pronounce them just for China.

Ah, Yamazaki really made me work hard for this. Speaking of Yamazaki, he acted as the person who rode the bike, our 'classmate' from school and was the old perverted man on the train (the reason why China, Yamazaki and I were the only ones on the train was because the power of Shinsengumi; we told them we'd increase the tax if they got on the train during five to six and ten to eleven).

Heh, Yamazaki should be an actor instead of a spy. He'd be less mundane and maybe get his picture on the front of one of the Gintama volumes.

But it was so worth it to see the usual red fiery China turn into a shrinking violet.

It really was clever of me to watch 'Flower Boy Ramen Shop' on Hijikata's TV and see Cha Chi Soo say that kissing on the forehead is better since it seems more sincere.

However, Kim Chi Soo, you made one huge mistake. You fell before the girl fell. Whereas I, Okita Sougo, the Prince of Sadists, have stayed strong and resisted the tension.

Now I can sleep with no worries…

Huh? Why aren't I falling asleep? It feels like something is knocking on my mind.

"Sigh. Time to start counting Hijikatas. One dead idiot Hijikata corpse. Two dead idiot Hijkata corpses... zzzzzzz..."

* * *

Preview for the next chapter 'Regarde Fleurs'

* * *

"Oi Yamazaki! Get the mayo sake ready!" Hijikata ordered as he drank mayonnaise.

Everyone in Kabuki-Chou, including the Shinsengumi, did not want to miss out on the annual flower viewing that only occurred in April.

Around the Shinsengumi dojo, various officers were preparing to go at ten o'clock to see the flowers.

Sitting on the tatami mat with his arms folded, the gorilla commander asked "Toushi, will we still have our usual position at the park?"

"Of course Kondo-san. If any idiots are sitting in our place, we will obliterate them."

* * *

**Wasn't that the longest date ever? **

**Is there anyone who would go to watch a movie, go to the park, ride a bike, pedal in a boat, have a picnic, go on every single amusement park ride, visit the zoo, eat at a fancy restaurant, sing at a karaoke and go to a music concert in one day?**

**Then again, no-one has the most stamina as China and Sadist. :D Kagura must have two hearts or something if she has that much endurance but then again, she is a Yato...**

**By the way, here's an explanation on the various heartbeats:**

**1. Ba-dum: Imitating a drum roll and cymbal crash played as a comic sting.**

**2. Du-geun: a Korean onomatopoeic word that imitates the sound of a heartbeat from 'Best Love/The Greatest Love'.**

**3. Doki-Doki: Japanese onomatopoeic word that refers to the sound of a heart beating**

**4. Thump thump: Should be obvious...**

**5. Lub-dub: There are two normal heart sounds often described as a ****_lub_**** and a ****_dub_**** (or ****_dup_****), that occur in sequence with each heartbeat.**

* * *

Omake

* * *

Sougo was lying on the futon in his room, trying to think of another plan. After ten minutes of silence and boredom, he went to Hijikata's room and saw Yamazaki in there, watching another rom-com.

With his mouth full, Yamazaki offered Sougo some snacks. "Ah, Okita-san! Want some anpan?"

Sighing, Sougo asked "Oi Yamazaki, how can I make a stronger impression on China?"

Like a giddy child, Yamazaki pointed to the screen where the girl was being trapped by the boy. "Okita-san, I've been watching this drama called 'Boys over Flowers'. It gave me this idea. I think it would be better if you started acting like a ****."

"YAH! WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO ACT LIKE?!" Sougo roared like the leader of F4.

After trembling at the sudden outburst, Yamazaki gave a round of applause for the angry performance Sougo did and said "That's perfect Okita-san! The girl always prefers bad boys so instead of the nice guy approach, let's do the bad boy one!"

Sougo placed his palm on his head and growled while clenching his teeth. "$%£ ! Why must you say everything in a mundane tone?! It makes me sick. Get out of my sight Yamazaki."

Taken aback, Yamazaki pouted and meekly stated "Okita-san, either you got the hang of it or you're just bullying me…"

Sougo did the popular jerkass smirk and huskily whispered "Both. Although, I can't wait to shove China up the wall and start stri-"

Blushing at what Sougo was saying, Yamazaki ran to the door. "I'm going now! See you later Okita-san!"


	5. Regarde Fleurs

**This chapter made my brain go CHERRY BLOSSOM OVERLOAD.**

**Inside my mind: sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura sakura****…**

**Guess how many songs there are about cherry blossoms? Seriously, I don't want to think about it. But I did. For you precious readers who wanted an update. Not that I'm blaming you or anything. Given that this story is called 'Sakura Girl', it has to be about a sakura girl! Also, I love writing and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Even though I should have spent my time studying / preparing for my Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Maths, English, Geography, Spanish, Business Studies and Art exam, I spent it writing! (I'm an idiot, aren't I?)**

**By the way, anyone looking forward to the new Gintama movie Gintama: Kanketsu-hen - Yorozuya yo Eien Nare (Gintama: The Final Chapter - Be Yorozuya Forever)? I am SO excited! The character designs of Kagura and Shinpachi in the trailer looked really good.**

**Here's the playlist (I chose the ones I thought were the best):**

**'Sakura Kiss' by Kawabe Chieko – From the anime 'Ouran High School Host Club'  
****'Sakura' by Ikimonogakari**  
**'Sakura Uta' by Rythem - From the anime 'Deltora Quest'**  
**'Sakura no you na Koi Deshita (It was a Cherry Blossom-like Love)' by Hatsune Miku**  
**'Les Temps des Cerises (The Time of the Cherries) by Tokiko Kato – From the film 'Porco Rosso'  
'Super Girl' by Super Junior**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****Regarde Fleurs**

* * *

THE BIG DAY: HANAMI

* * *

Sunday 7th of April – 08:45AM **(Sakura Kiss)**

* * *

_Knock knock._

"Kagura-chan, are you ready?"

Quickly springing out of her bed when she heard Tae's voice through the door, Kagura replied "I'll be out in five minutes-aru!"

Today was the day that Kagura, Tae and Tae's friends arranged a date to go out shopping for clothes and accessories for hanami. Once Kagura was all set, they headed out to Kabuki-Chou Mall.

Kagura was adorning a pink sun hat and a plain pink summery dress that went up to her knees with a ribbon around her waist, contrasting to Tae who wore a white chiffon maxi dress that had ruffles on the front.

The other girls were wearing traditional Japanese yukatas; Kyuubei was wearing a green yukata with a blue obi, Oryou, an orange yukata with a blue obi and Hanako, a purple yukata with a yellow obi.

* * *

Sunday 7th of April – 08:48AM

* * *

"Oi Yamazaki! Get the mayo sake ready!" Hijikata ordered as he drank mayonnaise.

Everyone in Kabuki-Chou, including the Shinsengumi, did not want to miss out on the annual flower viewing that only occurred in April.

Around the Shinsengumi dojo, various officers were preparing to go at ten o'clock to see the flowers.

Sitting on the tatami mat with his arms folded, the gorilla commander asked "Toushi, will we still have our usual position at the park?"

"Of course Kondo-san. If any idiots are sitting in our place, we will obliterate them."

* * *

Sunday 7th of April – 08:53AM

* * *

The 7th division captain of one of the largest crime organizations watched intensely as his one-armed subordinate was preparing the three-coloured dumpling which humans called 'dango'.

"Make sure to prepare lots of 'dango' for hanami Abuto."

The older Yato who was tending to the dango on the skewer responded "Yeah, yeah captain. Don't be such a stiff."

The vermillion-haired pouted as his ahoge (a lock of hair sticking out from the top of the head) was swaying like a dog's tail.

The two were on top of the Yato High School rooftop and were getting ready to meet the Kiheitai at the park to discuss ways on becoming stronger/destroying the world. Of course, Kamui was interested in the former but he wasn't sure why Takasugi was so keen on the latter. Oh well, if Earth was destroyed, he could always take over another planet. But first, he had to find the strongest man on this planet and defeat him.

"Captain, they're ready."

Kamui looked at the burnt pink, white and green dango on the plate and clenched his fists and clicked his knuckles as he approached Abuto with a smile full of antagonism. Abuto cringed as he saw Kamui's face.

"Abuto, you know I hate failure."

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Sunday 7th of April – 08:56AM

* * *

"Shinsuke-sama, which out of these five kimonos do you think suits me the best? None of them right? I'll go out right now to Kabuki-Chou Mall and buy one! Wait for me!"

Bansai and Henpeita could only watch as the only girl in the Kiheitai jumped out of the ship which was docked at the harbour and run to the mall.

Takasugi was silently smoking his kiseru while contemplating on what to say to Kamui. He almost had everything going according to plan but there was still one pawn he needed.

A tomboy princess who could lure out the two he needed to destroy. He knew that Zura called her 'Leader' and Gintoki asked her to join his club thanks to Bansai's research.

Henpeita's strategy was to kidnap her and draw in those idiots but Takasugi had a better idea that would indirectly get Zura and Gintoki.

Yoshiwara and the Yoshiwara Rankings.

* * *

Sunday 7th of April – 09:07AM

* * *

Snack Otose Bar was currently closed but inside was a rowdy bunch of teachers who were also making plans for today.

Near the counter were two grown men giggling.

"Gintoki-sensei and Hattori-sensei, stop readin' that comic and help choose which food we should bring!" Tsukuyo scolded as she took the manga out of Gintoki's hand.

Immediately, the two began sparring for the Jump in Hattori's possession, causing Tsukuyo to sweat-drop. Sighing, she went up to Mutsu who was drinking sake.

"A bit early to drink sake, don't ya think?" Tsukuyo said as she sat beside the assistant teacher.

"…"

Tsukuyo said nothing during the awkward silence but decided to keep trying in becoming friends with Mutsu. Besides, they were kind of similar, Tsukuyo thought.

Around the tables were mainly teachers involved in the war a few years ago. Katsura and Sakamoto were discussing about the advantages and disadvantages of eating food off the floor while Saigou was trying to persuade Gengai into cross-dressing.

Behind the counter were the principal and her secretary smoking.

"I wonder if Tama will be alright."

The cat-eared Amanto commented "Don't worRY OtoSE-san; it's not that HArd to buy a kimono."

Puffing smoke out, Otose replied "I was talking about that stalker she was talking about. Ever since the school opening ceremony, she said that she saw a student eating anpan watching her."

Shaking her head, Catherine said "Kids these days… it's disapPOinting to see society FUll of stalkers and thievES."

"Like you're the one to talk! Who tried to steal all my money just a few days ago?!"

"Err, Otose-san, I THInk the phoNE is ringing!"

* * *

Sunday 7th of April – 09:11AM **(Sakura)**

* * *

"What do you think, Kagura-chan?"

I saw Anego come out of the changing room, wearing a light pink kimono with white petals embellishing it.

"Hmmm…. I think this one is the best one-aru!" I cheered as I pointed at the one Anego was wearing. Anego's face brightened and she clapped her hands.

"I'm so glad we decided! Now, it's your turn Kagura-chan!"

"Eh? But, I didn't bring any money-aru."

"It's okay; I'll pay for you!"

"Thank you Anego!" A big grin appeared on my face as I hugged her. Anego beamed as she cheekily said "But you have to pay me back by finding a really handsome boyfriend for me!"

Before I could say anything, Anego pushed me into the changing room and shoved ten different kimonos into my arms.

"You must try all of them and I'll be the judge. Try the red one first!"

"Oi, I want that pink kimono!" a girl shouted at us.

Looking behind, we saw a blonde-haired girl wearing a hot pink mini skirt and a top baring her midriff. Anego smiled as she went up to her.

"I'm sorry but I've decided to purchase this kimono."

The girl smirked as she took out a gun. Anego was calm and composed as the blonde held the gun at her face.

* * *

Sunday 7th of April – 09:26AM

* * *

"Ah~ wasn't this so much fun Kagura-chan?"

I happily nodded as I was walking beside Anego, carrying three shopping bags. We had finally chosen the kimono for me and it was so beautiful! It was white with lots of different coloured flowers on it.

Behind us were Anego's friends Kyuubei, Oryou and Hanako.

The girl who wanted Anego's kimono was Kijima Matako but I'd like to call her Dirty Matako. After she got out the gun, Anego had a mobile phone in her hand and once she finished talking, Shinsengumi officers suddenly appeared and took her away. I asked Anego who she called and she said a gorilla stalker.

"Are my glasses deceiving me or is that you Otae-san?"

Anego and I looked to the left and saw Sa-chan and her friend Wakikaoru at Kunoichi Kafé, both wearing ninja outfits.

Anego smiled as she went up to Sa-chan and said "Sarutobi-san, you don't expect me to forget about that incident do you?"

Sa-chan smiled slightly as her glasses sparkled in amusement.

"How about we take this outside?"

"Fine by me. I'll meet you later Kagura-chan, Kyuu-chan, Hana-chan and Oryou-chan."

As we watched Anego leave with Sa-chan, Sa-chan haughtily cackled as she said "This might be last you see her girls!"

What is going on? Oh well, I know Anego can win. Maybe it's boy trouble.

All of a sudden, I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Kyuu-chan. "Um, Kagura-chan, Hanako, Oryou and I are going to follow Tae-chan. What are you going to do?"

I poked my cheek, thinking, and said "I'm going to the park-aru."

They nodded and left. Hmm, I'm all alone…

* * *

Sunday 7th of April – 09:46AM **(Sakura Uta)**

* * *

I arrived at Kabuki-Chou Park and saw two boys bullying a girl wearing a green yukata and a yellow obi on a swing.

"I've never seen you around. Where'd you come from?" the chubby boy arrogantly questioned.

His shorter friend boasted "This place belongs to the Kabuki-Chou King Yocchan! To play here, collect three dokkiriman (man who scares someone to death) chocolate wrappers, little girl!"

The girl on the swing remained calm as she pondered "What's bakkuriman (man who beats someone to death)? Something popular here now?"

"It's dokkiri, not bakkuri! Actually, I suddenly feel like it might have been gessori (becoming skinny)…"

"You're wrong, Yocchan! It's Bats and Terry!"

I entered the conversation by exclaiming "No, you're both wrong-aru! It should be zakkuriman (man who bites someone to death)-aru! But, I'll just do this-aru."

Once I whacked them with my umbrella, I glowered at them and stated "This field belongs to Kagura, Queen of Kabuki-Chou. If you want to play here, you'll need a year's supply of sukonbu-aru!"

That annoying Yocchan (his name sounds like Yoochun) yelled "A year's supply? I don't even know how much anyone can eat in a day!"

"Damn you. This ain't over!"

Scoffing at the two idiots as they ran away, I sat down on the railing, crossed my legs and muttered "Hmph, wimps…"

"Kabuki-Chou Queen, you saved me there."

I looked back to the girl and saw her say thank you.

I modestly said "It was nothing. More importantly, you shouldn't come here anymore-aru. Edo is a very dangerous town-aru."

I began to leave until I heard her say "Please wait! Um, may I know what you're eating?"

* * *

Sunday 7th of April – 09:51AM

* * *

We were sitting on a nearby bench and I gave some sukonbu to her.

"What in the world is this? Sour! Even more sour than an old man's armpits!" she said as her face contorted into a funny face.

"That's what's so good about it-aru. Even an old man's armpits grow on you with prolonged exposure-aru!"

"No thanks. Not in a million years. So, people in this town eat this kind of thing. I've never seen this sort of thing."

"Did you come outside of town, Miss-aru? You seem different from other poor people."

"Yes, I come from over there." She pointed to the traditional palace in the middle of Kabuki-Chou.

"You have a really big house-aru! Mami said that that was where the most powerful samurai used to live-aru. But after the Amanto took over, it was reduced to a mere castle and the samurai to the most pitiful."

She looked down and agreed. "Yes, that's right. There's no longer anyone in this country that would look at that castle with reverence. Since its just decorative now, perhaps it would be better if it were torn down. If that happened, I'd have more freedom."

Being the observant girl that I was and remembering about Gin-chan's Yorozuya club, I asked "Miss, do you have any problems-aru? I'm Kagura, the jack of all trades so you have to talk to me about anything-aru."

"You really do have many titles. Hmm… problems… that's right. Will you accompany me during hanami?"

I smiled. "Okay!"

We giggled as we pinkie-promised.

"Princess, what are you doing here? Shogun-sama is looking for you." A robotic voice said. All of the sudden from one of the trees emerged a tall navy-haired girl wearing a white police uniform.

"Nobume-san, can you please tell Nii-sama that I will be spending today with Kagura-chan?" Princess instructed.

The girl passively replied "I understand Princess," and then, she departed back into the bushes.

"Is your name Princess-aru?" I asked. I saw that she was hesitating to answer and she murmured softly "Um, no."

"Then, what's your name-aru?"

"You can call me Soyo-chan."

* * *

Sunday 7th of April – 10:00AM **(Sakura no you na Koi Deshita)**

* * *

The official flower viewing party finally began at ten and popular idol Otsuu-chan was performing on stage with her fans and fan club 'Otsuu's Imperial Guards' cheering her on. Thousands of local residents were holding feasts under the flowering trees, sitting on the grass. Many were celebrating with friends, family, and co-workers.

As part of the festivity, special dishes were prepared beforehand like dango and bento and many adults were drinking sake.

Along the river were two fourteen-year-old girls playing. Both were in stunning kimonos and eating sukonbu. Soyo had tied Kagura's hair up into one bun while Kagura made Soyo's hair from a Hime cut into an odango.

"Soyo-chan, do you want to meet my friend Anego-aru?"

"Um, if it's okay…"

"No problem whatsoever-aru! Wait here."

Kagura left Soyo at the river to find Tae who was likely to be under one of the trees with Kyuubei. However, as Kagura ran to look for Tae, she bumped into a certain silver-haired sensei.

Angrily, he turned around and began to say "Oi, watch where you're-," but stopped talking at the sight of his student in an alluring kimono. "Oh, Kagura."

Blinking, she realized she collided into Ginpachi-sensei who had strawberry milk dripping off his yukata.

She quickly bowed to express regret. "Sorry for making you spill milk-aru. I hope you enjoy the party-aru."

Gintoki could only nod his head as he watched her run towards another cherry blossom tree.

"Ah, I should have told her that this was because of Tsukuyo… oh well."

From behind, he could Tsukuyo yell "Oi Gintoooooki, pour me some moooore sake!"

_Seven minutes later_

Kagura hated this. Why did she have to see _that? _Right in front of her was Sadist. But he wasn't alone. He was surrounded by two girls. The one standing to the right of Sadist had black hair and was wearing glasses. Beside her was a girl with pink pigtails in the style of Hatsune Miku.

"No. I am _not_ jealous-aru." Kagura muttered to herself as she passed them. Little did she know, Sougo noticed her and inwardly smirked.

"Kirara-san, Urara-san, I'm not interested. Could you leave?" Sougo coldly asked.

"But Okita-san, you were the one who called us here!" Kirara whined. Petulantly, Kirara grabbed her sister by the arm and scowled at Sougo.

_Nine minutes later_

Kagura immediately went behind a tree, hiding from the person she hadn't seen for years. Why did she have to see her stupid brother eating dango while talking with that one-eyed delinquent?! Today was just turning out for the worse! And she still couldn't find Anego. What should she do?!

Plan A: Go back to Soyo-chan and apologise

Plan B: Keep looking for Anego but risk being seen by Baka-Aniki

"Hmm, is there a Plan C-aru?" As Kagura was pacing up and down, deciding what to do, Takasugi spotted her. Standing up, Takasugi said "Kamui, I'll be back after talking with someone."

Kamui grinned and ironically teased "It's a girl, isn't it? She must be strong if she's up to your standards."

Takasugi rolled his eyes and went up to the unsuspecting female Yato. He saw Kagura sitting on the trunk of the tree and mumble "I think I should go with Plan-"

"Oi, what are you doing behind the tree?" he interrupted. She looked up and was looking into emerald eyes intent on destruction.

Half-hearted, she giggled and pretended to act like a flirty tsundere since 'its fun.' (Remember what she did to Sougo in the classroom? And besides, Anego does this every day in Snack Smile so she wanted to try it out again).

Kagura batted her eyelashes and seductively said "Are you Takasugi-kun-aru?"

Not expecting such a response from her, he coughed and replied "You didn't answer my question."

Shifting her eyes, she licked her lips and abruptly but charmingly took hold of his purple butterfly patterned kimono and leaned forward.

She breathed out "You know Ta-ka-su-gi-kun; I'm not fond of guys who are 170cm tall-aru. So, get the hint-aru."

Kagura was about to punch him in the stomach like she did with Sougo but something held her back. A strong grip on her arm was preventing her from moving. When she turned to growl at the person, her eyes widened and her entire body froze still. It was…

"Kamui, I told you I'd be back."

Kamui's eyes narrowed in disgust as he spat out "I didn't think you were going to talk with this weakling."

Kagura was still speechless as the person she hated for so long was only a few metres away. "…"

Turning to face his 'dear' sister, he deviously smiled. "Imouto-chan. It's been a long time. I'm surprised you're still alive. How's mother?"

"Sh-she… you… I-" Kagura managed to stutter. But out of the blue, a hand was on her shoulder and dragged her a few feet away from her brother who was still holding her arm.

Shocked to see another 170cm boy, Kagura exclaimed "Sadist!"

"Yo China. I see you're associated with the leader of Kiheitai and the 7th Division Captain of Harusame."

Kamui scoffed as he said "She is _not_ associated with me. I have nothing to do with her. You're one of those dogs of the Bakufu, aren't you?"

Sougo chuckled while he began to reach for his sword. "I'd hate to ruin a special day like this but I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you two."

"Afraid?" Kamui smirked. The mere thought of a human defeating him was absurd in his mind. Accepting the challenge, Kamui got into a fighting pose as Takasugi yanked him away, leaving the park. He did not want to have his plans ruined by the naïve Yato.

"Running away? Does that mean you're scared you'll lose?" Sougo taunted as he attempted to follow them.

To think, this battle between three 170cm guys all started because of a sukonbu-loving alien who wanted to find her friend. Oh dear.

But, the one who caused it to happen felt herself becoming drowsier. And then, everything blacked out.

* * *

Sunday 7th of April – 08:58PM (**Les Temps des Cerises**)

* * *

"Kagura-chan! Wake up!"

I felt someone shaking my shoulders and slowly opened my eyes.

"Heh... Am I dreaming again-aru?"

"Kagura-chan, can you hear me?"

I looked around and saw paper lanterns hanging in the trees. Is it yozakura already? In Tokyo, it's also common to have celebrations under the sakura at night. Hanami at night is called yozakura (literally night sakura) and temporary paper lanterns are hung in the trees.

"Anego, what time is it?"

"It's almost nine. What happened? I found you here sleeping. Are you okay?" Anego asked worriedly.

"It's such a small world Anego! I met the most irritating ******** ever-aru!" I cried as I hugged her. She stroked my hair and calmly whispered "There there. You know, hanami isn't over yet so shall we celebrate together?"

"Okay!"

We spent the rest of the night with Kyuu-chan, Hanako and Oryou beneath the cherry blossom trees singing, dancing and eating dango! I forgot all my worries and had so much fun!

* * *

Sunday 7th of April - 09:03PM **(Super Girl)**

* * *

"SOUUUGOOOOO! WHAT THE **** WERE YOU THINKING?" Hijikata yelled as his hands slammed against the table. Sougo never winced at the fury of the vice-commander but just clicked his neck and back.

Sure, he had made a mistake on confronting the enemy, blowing their cover but he just _could not_ stay still when he saw China be so close to those *******. Damn that ******* Takasugi. Why did he have to run away?

Grrr! He could not act like this anymore. The way he was acting was _pathetic._ He should have kept control of his feelings. He promised Kondo that he would fulfil his mission, no matter what. Even though Kamui stated he was not linked with China, it did not change that she was his sister and he was her brother and she had to know something about him.

Hijikata saw Sougo's troubled face and sympathized. "Sougo, you know better than anyone else about holding personal feelings. What are you going to do?"

Clutching his head as he sat still in the interrogation chair, Sougo tried to swallow his frustration. Why did he have to be in the Shinsengumi in the first place? He didn't want all of this complicated ******!

Wait! He had the perfect idea!

Determined in his decision, Sougo said "Hijikata-san, I'm going to become even stronger. You left the person you loved in order to protect her, didn't you?"

Surprised at Sougo's romantic side, Hijikata's voice trailed off. "Sougo... you..."

Leaning forward, Sougo said with an emotionless face "I'm going to capture China and force her to become my slave."

Hijikata face-palmed and sighed. "You really are the Prince of the Planet of Sadists..."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sougo stated "She's my Super Girl."

* * *

**So, how was it? I kind of skipped the fight scene since I am rubbish at describing battles; all I can say is punching, dodging and kicking. But don't worry; there will be a fight scene soon with tons of detail (I'm planning on watching some karate anime to get inspiration)!**

**Moreover, I don't know why but _this_ is bugging me; t****he fact that this chapter, which is supposed to be one of the central plots to the story, is the shortest one.**

**Therefore, I made FIVE omakes!**

* * *

Omake 1: Tama & Yamazaki

* * *

A polite emerald-haired girl was curiously browsing around the kimono shop. Oblivious of the watchful eyes of an anpan-loving spy, she went to the shop assistant and asked "Which kimono is the cheapest?"

Pointing to the corner, she replied "The plain baby blue. It costs $27.99."

Blinking, Tama bowed and left the shop. She had remembered there was a kimono that was priced at $18.00 due to a special sale. Otose, her master, lent her money to purchase a kimono so she wanted to buy one at a reasonable price.

As she passed an anpan stall, her stalker peered over the stall and gazed longingly at her silky braided tresses.

In his sketchbook were the words: TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA

* * *

Omake 2: Otae & Sa-chan

* * *

Otae and Ayame kept eye contact with each other as they walked out into the car park. Once they arrived, straight away, Ayame threw a kunai at Otae. Not flinching at the incoming weapon, Otae raised her hand and caught the kunai mid air.

Tutting, Otae said "It's not good courtesy to begin a battle without both parties' consent Sarutobi-san. Did you learn the way of the ninja from a monkey?"

"You think you're so clever don't you Otae-san? Well, I know your secret and I'm not afraid to use it against you!"

"If you're referring to Snack Smile, the principal is already aware of that."

"... I meant another secret!"

"Sarutobi-san, why do you have to be so immature and unlady-like? It was neither our fault that incident happened but you seem so obsessed with blaming it on me."

"Now you think that you're so innocent! Don't play dumb with me Otae-san! I know it was you!"

* * *

Omake 3: Matako

* * *

Furious that she couldn't buy that kimono, Matako was kicking her legs and attempting to bite off the hands of the Shinsengumi officers who hauled her away.

"Miss, please could you stop that? You're disrupting the people shopping."

"JUST YOU WAIT! SHINSUKE-SAMA IS GOING TO DESTROY ALL OF YOU!" Matako screeched, causing those nearby to look and think of her as a lunatic. But she wasn't _moonstruck;_ she was _love-struck._

* * *

Omake 4: Gintoki & Tsukuyo

* * *

The teachers of Gintama High were settled under the cherry blossom trees, doing what all the other adults were doing. Drinking sake.

On one of the picnic blankets were a silver-haired Contemporary Society teacher and a blonde History teacher.

Pouring a 1.8L bottle of sake into the ochoko, (the small saucer-like cup. Cup typically broadens at neck to allow the fragrance of the sake to waft gently upward) Tsukuyo asked "Gintoki, do ya prefer nigorizake or amazake?"

Taking the cup out of Tsukuyo's hand, Gintoki replied "Oi, you shouldn't drink right away. Wait until it's night.

Frowning at his austerity, Tsukuyo took the bottle and drank it all. Widening his eyes, Gintoki attempted to stop her.

"Do you think drinking will make you stronger?!"

A smile tugged at her lips when she realized his pun. (Becoming stronger in Japanese is tsuyoku natte kite) but when he tried to take the bottle off her, it caused him to spill his strawberry milk that he was drinking onto his yukata.

Tsking, Gintoki decided to let her get drunk and stood up to dry off.

* * *

Omake 5: Soyo & Nobume

* * *

While Soyo sat beside the river waiting for her newest friend, she was suddenly lifted up by her personal body guard.

"Nobume-san!"

"Shogun-sama wants to see you and I don't see your friend."

As the uncompromising vice-commander of Mimawarigumi then carried Soyo-hime away despite her protests, she silently thought "_I'm sorry Princess_..."


End file.
